


Earning Forgiveness

by justsimplymeagain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Michael!Dean, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean closed his eyes only to feel himself being surrounded by a familiar grace. One he didn't welcome in the slightest... The angel who wasn't a mere angel at all. He was an archangel.</p><p>A/N: Currently discontinued due to my computer having to be reformated and all the notes and what I had done on this story being lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Slightly Edited

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my hand at story where Michael is a key factor. I want to see if I can redeem him to some degree or plenty of degree's... This is one of two fic's I'm starting. The other one will be considerably darker (I hope) and has nothing to do with ol' Michael. This one will be more lighthearted. It's a Michael!Dean fic, so your thoughts would be appreciated and idea's welcomed.

Pain, that was the first conscious thought that hit him as Dean struggled into an upright position. Gasping lightly he gripped his side where the worst of the pain could be found, his ribs felt like they were broken. With the pain came the memory of how he received his injuries and how he got into this particular situation.

It was started off as a simple hunt that gave them a break from finding ways of locking the doors to Hell for good. However, the hunt turned complicated with Crowley's presence. It ended with them in a house that looked fancy and up to Crowley's standards for living quarters. Dean had to admit that the demon was a glutton for expensive stuff and living the high life.

They should have seen the trap coming from a mile away, but they didn't. Dean didn't and for that he curses himself. You don't survive Purgatory without learning how to spot traps coming. Dean knows he should have known better then to make it. But when the chance to fix a few wrongs presented itself, Dean took it because of the guilt and the wrongs he carries on his shoulders. Selfish and single minded. Not a good combination.

But the knowledge that they helped open a gate to Hell through foolishness and being played, the only good thing was that it led to Azazel's death. The knowledge that it was Dean himself who broke the first seal. Sam the last. They started and ended the apocalypse. Yes stopping it may have fixed one mistake, but the death toll already made sure that they aren't redeemed just yet.

If they ever will be.

So they decided, or at least Dean decided that locking the door on the demons, then they are redeemed somewhat. Then, after that...

After that, they can continue hunting, to protect people from the other monsters out there. Vampires, zombies, ghosts and so many other things. Go back to how things were, if there was a way to do that. Hunting things, saving people. That was how it was supposed to be and for a long time that changed. Dean hoped that it could change back to that one day.

But first things first.

They were currently holed up in a posh room and injured. Kevin was panicked and tending to Sam who was out like a light, this wasn't a life that Kevin wanted, but he was forced into it by a bitch called Fate. Dean so badly wanted to gank her if it was possible, but he can't so he does what he can to help the kid out here and there while tending to his number one job. Looking after Sam.

Dean let out another pained gasp as he struggled to his knees using his hands as braces to ensure that he didn't fall down and make a fool out of himself. Though no one would blame him if he did, he knows this. Still habits were habits and Dean had a lot of those.

Kevin was already informing him kindly that Sam was out like a light and that they shouldn't have come here. He was more concerned with his mother being angry with him then with the demons banging at the door. Thank goodness for the salt they carried in small packages in their jackets. Just in case.

“Dean! Are you listening?” Kevin persisted angrily, for such a scrawny kid he could raise his voice well enough. Dean glowered at him as a warning to shut up before he dug himself a hole. Dean shoved his way to his feet and discovered that he was in a windowless room. Muttering something about his luck being shitty he eyed the room further.

All the while cursing his stupidity and wondering just how much Benny would laugh at Dean for making such a novice mistake. Instead of dwelling on that thought Dean started to look for exits in a faint hope that they could get out of this situation yet. Kevin took the hint and helped by tending to Sam who was only now starting to stir.

Dean closed his eyes in frustration. He remembered that he and Kevin dragged Sam to this room, salted the door and then Dean promptly fell unconscious for a certain amount of time. Which was embarrassing to say the least.

“How long was I out?” Dean asked, his voice betraying the frustration he felt.

“Fifteen minutes... Twenty... I guess.” Kevin answered while Dean pace around the room. Dean was aware that he might come across like a wild and caged animal. To be honest with himself, it was how he felt.

A firm confident knock on the door caught their attention. Dean glared angrily at it.

“Ya...” Kevin answered, an answer that prompted Dean to glare at him angrily only to have the kid shrug it off. In truth, the glare may have been unnecessary. There was no harm in answering verbally so long as the demons didn't get through that door.

“Boys, how are you doing in there. Fine I hope.” A British smug voice drifted through the door. Practically oozing confidence setting Dean's teeth on edge. How he despised Crowley at this point. Probably almost as much as he did when the whole Leviathan mess started up thanks to that demon and Castiel.

“We're doing great, room service sucks though.” Dean answered back, anger clearly heard. Not that he really cared, Crowley wouldn't care that Dean is angry. No one would, but that was okay.

“Well one can't help that when you come uninvited, perhaps you should have set a reservation first.” Crowley shot back positively even more smug if that was possible. The bastard was getting amusement from the entire situation to say the least.

Dean hissed in anger. Anger directed at himself mostly. This would be a situation that would give him full rights to self-loathing bouts for some time. If they make it. Dean hated the 'if' as much as he hated Crowley at the moment.

What should he do?

Their weapons were either lost on the way to this room or empty. They were helpless in every sense of the word.

What should he do?

He had to protect Sam. He had to protect Kevin. He had to...

What should he do now?

Dean gripped his own head in his desperation. Kevin watched on with concern from what Dean could see while his own thoughts ran out of control, Kevin's honest concern was almost childlike if that was possible. Which only prompted Dean's instinct to want to protect the kid. He paced in a circle in the middle of the room.

Outside the room they were in was silent. That was more concerning than the banging. Silence was never a good sign.

What could he do? What was there to do? How could he protect Sam and Kevin?!

He had to find a way to...

“Where's that light coming from!?” Kevin asked suddenly. And, true to his word the room was filling up with warm light that was all too recognizable. The light that precedes an angel in his true form. The kind of light that could blind and kill a human if they were focused on too much and if the angel willed it.

No angel should be able to get through, there was no angel strong enough to reach passed the defences Crowley no doubt has up against anything from Heaven. So needlessly said there was probably sigils on this place to ensure no angel couldn't come in. It shouldn't be possible?

“Close your eyes!” Dean ordered and Kevin who was proving that he was a smart kid did what Dean told him to do, and made sure Sam's eyes won't open as well should he regain conscious fully. Dean silently thanked him with a nod though Kevin wouldn't see it.

Dean closed his eyes only to feel himself being surrounded by a familiar grace. One he didn't welcome in the slightest. He felt rage and anger surged in him as he fought the warmth and grace of an angel who shouldn't be here. An angel who should be locked away!

The grace, the angel who wasn't a mere angel at all. He was an archangel and a dick.

Michael.


	2. Chapter 2 - Slightly Edited

Dean found himself surrounded by white light that could almost be considered cliche if not for the situation Dean was currently in. The light was warm like a nice summer's day that Dean used to enjoy in simpler times and to be honest, for the first time in a long time he felt honestly warm. A side effect of being surrounded and spoken to by an archangel he didn't see coming. And he was torn on whether or not he should welcome it. 

Shaking off the warm feeling that almost put him into a relaxed state, Dean hardened himself against the archangel a pointless thing to some degree considering that he did at one time give the prick his permission. But in his defence he gave that permission when he was cornered in a room with his two brothers and Zachariah. It ended with Adam being used like he was nothing more then a suit and Zachariah's death. 

Dean still felt horrible for not saving Adam as well, as a brother he should have. Not then and not when he got the choice from Death on who's soul was to be saved. Adam or Sam. 

Steeling himself further and carving out room in his anger to speak Dean finally forced out,  
“How did you escape!” An unspoken question was, did Lucifer escape as well? He didn't ask that one, one question at a time with these douche-bags. And to be honest, a part of Dean was afraid of the answer. If Lucifer was back, what did that mean for Sam? 

Not surprising there was no answer for a few moments, the archangel was no doubt finding the right words or the least amount of words to use. Not something Dean welcomed but had no choice but to tolerate all the same. 

“Every cage has a weak spot...” Michael finally answered, his voice practically echoing in the whiteness and surrounding Dean from all sides. He wondered if this was what Jimmy experienced with Castiel. Though Jimmy explained that it was like being strapped to a comet, this wasn't what a comet would feel like Dean figured. It was completely different. 

The cage had a weak spot. Great, after Dean was led to believe that the cage was hole-proof and that escape was impossible he now speaks with the archangel who was dragged down with Lucifer and Sam and being proved that what he was led to believe was in fact false. A lie. He was getting sick and tired of those. He was getting sick and tired of a lot of things. But he has his purpose in life, and he won't stop now. 

“Lucifer did not escape.” Michael added, four simple words. And yet somehow in someway Dean knew those words were true. It didn't take away from the anger Dean was feeling. Anger at Michael for pushing and pushing at Dean and Sam during the apocalypse. They were so broken from the entire situation. 

“Okay... Now that we got pleasantries finished... What the fuck do you want!” Dean snarled out, his eyes darting around to see if there was an escape route or something. Anything to get away from the archangel who had him surrounded. If he couldn't have that then at least a spot he can fixate on. Stare at or into. 

Again no answer came, only this time no answer seemed to be coming at all. Not acceptable in Dean's opinion. 

“Why are you here!” Dean forced out, as he clenched his fists at his sides while trying to find a right area to glare at. Defiantly. Dean seriously felt like he was seconds away from throwing blind punches and kicks to let his displeasure be seen. 

“I require your assistance I need you to act as my vessel, allow me to be on Earth.” Michael answered and Dean let out a humourless laugh. Bitterness swarmed up inside of him. Michael wanted him to say yes, to let the Archangel ride him like a fresh off the line ride. A freshly tailored suit! 

“You think I would help you after you did what you did! Sam was broken and hurt at the end of the apocalypse! I lost Adam! All because of your prized fight with Lucifer! You... I...” Dean snarled out angrily, it was rare that he really spoke of things like that. It takes a lot of pushing in order to get just a little bit out of him. Sam could attest to that. 

But it almost felt so natural to speak easily with this archangel. Almost as easily as it would have been to speak with Castiel. His friend. His brother in arms. An angel who truly gave good light to his kind, almost showed that there was hope that not everyone upstairs was dicks with wings. 

“Adam is safe... His soul was automatically transferred to his own personal Heaven when he agreed both before his untimely situation with you, Samuel and Zachariah and after you and Samuel escaped. To make room for me.” Michael explained calmly, not giving away any emotion like Dean expected of an Archangel. Was that supposed to be a mercy? Yet Dean wondered why no one told him this sooner, for so long he was holding guilt that Adam was still there. Why didn't Death say anything? 

“Oh, that's great to hear. Nobody thought to tell me that sooner! And what about Sam, huh? The damage done to his mind and soul!” Dean snarled out angrily as he spun around looking for something to punch. Yes he was still reeling at the fact that no one told him that Adam was safe, but that didn't take away from the situation with Sam. His baby brother who was so damaged and so hurt because of jumping into the cage. Because Dean was stupid enough to go along with that plan. He should have went in after them to save Sam. 

He should have done something. 

No answer for a good few minutes before he was surrounded with what he could only describe as... 

Sorrow. 

The archangel was sad. Dean was shocked to say the least, he didn't think an archangel like this one. The so called good son, could freely experience emotion. Angels weren't supposed to feel, they weren't supposed to care so freely like this. Like Castiel did. It breaks them apart. That did make it easier for Dean to distance himself with an angel's state of being, with the exception of Cas. 

The sorrow shifted rapidly to that of rage. Dean didn't have time to react. 

He felt like he was being choked from the inside out. And for a moment he could almost feel the screaming and gasping of his own soul. Dean fell to his knees gasping and clawing at his throat and chest. Anything to relieve the pain he was feeling. 

“You Dean Winchester are not the only one to lose a brother, two brothers! I have as well lost brothers and sisters. My brethren. My father. I had to learn the hard way of what it felt like to be tired, what it was like to despair in my sorrows alone. By the time the apocalypse came I was tired of going through the same motions year after year, century after century! I tried to rule and I have failed because I have watched your kind harm each other, rape and murder. Genocide and glutton! Do you wish me to continue?” Michael snarled out, his own usual calm voice turned heavy with rage and venom. There was an anger so deep and so threatening Dean didn't know what to do with it. 

Dean gasped out what could have been a no. 

Dean felt regret and what he could almost describe as shame and embarrassment surround him. Michael was not one to lose control obviously and when he did, Dean wasn't surprised that he felt the Archangel's regret and shame. 

After a good few minutes Dean managed to re-collect himself and forced his broken body off the ground he didn't remember collapsing to. It hurt, but pain was normal to Dean now. 

“Guess we both have open wounds.” 

With that said Dean was at a loss for what else to do, and those words were the best Michael was going to get to an apology from Dean because he wasn't the type to say those two words. Not even to Sam who deserved it.


	3. Chapter 3 - Slightly Edited

Oddly enough, Dean would have been happy to simply let things stay silent between the two of them. But there was the knowledge that Sam was injured on the floor and the kid was obviously scared and wasn't trained for this sort of situation or trained to deal with injured hunters. These were burdens that none of them asked for and yet this was what they had to deal with now.

But that was life.

“Why do you want my help? After everything you've done. Why now are you coming to me and asking nicely, no cornering or forcing the issue. Cause so far you're coming across as pretty humble.” Dean forced out as he squinted in attempts to find Sam and Kevin. Strained his hearing to listen for banging on the door. Listening for any breach of the makeshift security he threw together. Instinct told him that he had to keep an eye on the line of protection he put up. Their last defence.

To his questions he only seemed to be gaining silence, however this silence almost felt like it was a debate going on in Michael's head. Dean dealt with that so many times with so many people, so he would know what it was like. Frowning Dean couldn't help but not take too kindly to the implications to the possible debate that might be going on, call it a hunter's paranoia.

“I can help your brother. I can help the prophet of the...” Michael calmly started to explain, though the unavoidable interruption happened and Dean wasn't guilty for it for one second as he snarled out,  
“Kid's got a name. It's Kevin. Got it.” And true, Kevin had a name and he has been through so much that Michael should get off his high horse and call the kid by his name. It's the least he can do.

“I can help Kevin then.” Michael continued as if Dean didn't interrupt him stubbornly. Dean felt like a child for a moment and he hated it. The only person who can treat him like this was Bobby and his Dad. Michael wasn't one of those two people.

That treatment right there was just one of the many reasons he felt anger threaten to overwhelm other emotions. But Dean swallows it down anyway, has to.

“Still didn't answer why you want to help all of a sudden.” Dean pushed while his mind travelled to Sam and his condition, he had to get his brother out of here. He had to get Kevin out of here. His brother's safety was even more important then Dean's very existence, even more important then the soul Dean once sold for that very reason. His brother's life.

“I made mistakes. I only wish that I would have had this epiphany sooner.” Michael answered. Simple and to the point, something Dean could see would be a common theme to this angel as it seemed to be with any half decent angels. They were blunt and didn't sugar coat their words no matter how harsh the truth of what they were saying can be.

“Why should I believe you? After everything you have done or ordered done.” Dean questioned, a calculating edge took hold of his words. Dean can in fact figure out a strategy in a situations like this more then people give him credit for. Usually though Dean takes the straight forward choice and get to it rather then plot his way to his goal.

“You went to Hell, you fell and tortured and was raised. You gained a second chance, our purposes aside. You gained a second chance. And you took it despite how badly you were breaking you fought on... Can I not ask for the same chance to have a second chance? Can I not put things right?” Michael answered honestly. And Dean could feel that honest surround him. Perhaps that was why he wasn't getting angry or upset at the subject of Hell and what happened to him being brought up against his will. Perhaps he was too shocked to get angry. Either way, he wasn't angry about Hell being brought up.

One thing was for sure was that the bastard seemed to really liked giving guilt trips and ultimatums. 

Dean looked around for a moment, weighing his options and his choices. Something in him told him that Michael had no where else to go at this point. He was homeless for the time being and without a single soul on his side. Dean couldn't ignore that fact, he understood what it felt like to be alone. To be abandoned by what you believed to be your purpose and your responsibility. Dean understood so much that he felt his heart clench in sympathy for the powerful being surrounding him.

What should he do? Not as easy of a question to answer.

What can he do? Easier to say what he can't do. He can't protect Sam and Kevin against a demon proving to be far more clever then anything he has dealt with before. And Dean needed to protect them.

Did it make this the right decision? Dean didn't care at the moment.

“Under the condition that you help Sam and Kevin lock the door on those bastards. You protect them. And don't you dare shove me away so I can't have a fucking say in what's going on you got it.” Dean demanded as his heart was beating hard in his chest. These were his conditions. Nothing but Dean had a say in what they were. Not fate. Not destiny and certainly not Michael.

Silence surrounded him and Dean felt dread at the chances that his conditions won't be met. Would Michael still force the issue? Dean would pray if he wasn't crowded so he settled with hoping that this won't be an uncontrolled shot in the dark and worse a foolish decision that could get them killed.

The feeling of contemplation that surrounded him was more promising then he could have asked for.

“And if I ensured these conditions are met. I control your body, but you still possess a say in matters. You can communicate with me, and I with you. Would you agree, would you grant me permission to use your body as my vessel.” Michael agreed, and Dean could feel the relief and hope oozing from the light and the warmth that surrounded him. It made him feel lighter then he has in a long time. And almost glad that he caused someone else to feel those emotions when all he seems to be doing is failing his brother that way.

Dean took a deep breath and only then realized that he was no longer in pain. He prayed that he would be forgiven by Sam. He hoped he wouldn't be viewed as weak by his baby brother for this.

There was no use for mincing his words or stuttering, this wasn't the time for that. So there was only one word to say. One answer.

“Yes.” Dean said more confidently then he felt, that much hasn't changed.

It didn't take long after his permission was granted as he felt that light tighten around him, almost choking him as it seemed to push into his body in every and any hole possible. And even through his very skin and into every pore.

Dean felt like he was being stretched and shrunk at the same time and it hurt. He screamed until the light dimmed and he felt like his body was being cradled in warmth and security. Michael was trying to ease his pain of becoming a vessel. It felt, it felt like he was being held in arms and wings and fur and clouds all at once while warmth still curled around him.

As soon as that passed after hours and seconds Dean became focused on what was now his reality.

His mind was still there but his body, it wasn't under control even though he could feel everything. See everything. Hear everything. He or should he say Michael looked down to clean hands and watched as they tightened into fists a few times. Power pulsed around him. Power and confidence and a sense of want for redemption.

“Dean?” Kevin asked, nervousness clearly heard in his voice. Dean could see his nervousness and his soul and his love and his sins. Everything fluctuated and shrunk into the familiar sight of Kevin Tran. Dean felt dizzy but found himself steadied by how calm Michael was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This going over chapters is taking forever lol. Though I might end up one day removing all the rest of the chapters but the ones that I edited if the plot or events start to shift as I edit them. Fair warning there. Though things won't shift too badly. Just more detail and a different perspective of a few things here and there.


	4. Chapter 4 - Slightly Edited

Michael wasn't one for whimsical thoughts or reflections. But here he was, fully shocked and slightly disbelief that he was housed in his True Vessel, that the proud stubborn man said yes. That Michael's attempts have finally worked. Yet the circumstances are far different then what he originally thought they would be when housed in the end result of careful planning and an ancestry that led back to Cain and Abel.

Michael did understand why Dean Winchester has said yes this time around though. And it is not because Dean was in fact an open book to him as all humans are. Any mind was readable and unable to close out Michael when he turns his attention onto that human or creature.

He was supposed to be standing in this body during the Apocalypse that did not happen. Yet no matter how much Michael pushed believing that he was right and that this was his Father's will, he was met with resistance. Michael had thought that it was his job to bring forth the Apocalypse, to cleanse the world and fit it to how it used to be. It was supposed to be paradise, yet it was not. Over time it has only became worse and Michael had to watch as humans trifle over the gift they were given in their greed and destruction of others over petty reasons.

Humans truly were the most selfish of creatures and Michael grew tired of watching it. He wanted it to end. He just wanted it to be over. For this he gained the help of Azazel who shared goals of opening the Cage and releasing Michael's brother. Azazel was the one who started it, Michael could have stopped him but did not and watched as he corrupted his vessels younger sibling.

Everything was going according to plan and when the Winchester's were old enough, Michael pushed a few things into their paths that sped it up. However the two brothers did not go down the path that was chosen for them. That Michael believed to be their fate.

They chose using that very free will to burn a path of their own.

And their attempts at creating their own destiny worked. Yet the consequences were well spotted. The Leviathans. The Civil War in Heaven. Purgatory and now this.

Michael could feel Dean's soul crying out at the unfairness of all of it and a deep wish for it to end more for his brother's sake then his own.

“Dean.” A voice sounding more sturdy then it was drew his attention away from his whimsical musing. It came from the boy, the prophet of the Lord. Kevin Tran. This was only another reminder to what Michael already knows, it was a silent reminder of who he was possessing.

The eldest Winchester who said yes to save his brother. To save Kevin. Because he believed Michael even though it was a reluctant belief. It was a chance. And Michael felt in a part he has long since pushed away to be the good son, the good soldier stir slightly. Perhaps Michael can understand what was so great about these two that led the young Castiel to rebel for them. For humans. For the creature his Father so dearly loved.

For the first time since possessed Dean, Michael turned his attention upwards. Towards his home. To Heaven as though the ceiling wasn't there as Michael thought to himself, _Are you there? Are you watching as I finally understand a few things that I have been blind to. I shall pick up the long since dropped torch of your favorite, Castiel and finish this by your will and your grace._

The door was starting to crack under the pressure of demons using their superior strength in comparison to humans. To Michael they were vile creatures, the lowest of the low.

“I am not Dean Winchester. I am the former Viceroy of Heaven in my Lords absence as I was the commander of the Heavenly Host... My name is Michael.” It was a winded introduction, but it got the point across. Michael had many titles, most of which were found within the old words in old languages and within the modern translations. There was also so many more that humans would not know. And he was fine with that.

Michael paid no attention to the shocked expression and cautious stiffening wracking the prophet's body as he curled over the sick and unconscious body of Samuel Winchester, the sickness however was unnoticed so far. Besides that, Michael was honest with himself when he came to the conclusion that he was unsure of what to think about the boy. Samuel Winchester was a vessel for Lucifer. Samuel was also the human who had the strength to fight for control even for a moment and drag both Lucifer and himself down into the cage along with his own soul that was destined to be battered and bruised.

With that knowledge came a far too familiar pang of guilt that choked Michael for a moment and he was truly unsure whether or not that was himself or Dean. Dean who was still adjusting to being tucked against grace of an Archangel of Michael's stature. So for the moment it was only Michael. Closing his eyes he was thankful that Dean could not see the memory Michael has of his brother's cornered and shivering soul whimpering out in agony and pleading to be saved. To be spared. For mercy but not getting any of it.

Often or not the soul prayed but not to God. He prayed to Dean Winchester, to Robert Steven Singer or even to Castiel. But mostly to Dean, his big brother. The rock of support that kept the boy human and sane and grounded. The rock that wasn't there because he was fulfilling a promise.

Michael now knows that he should have covered the soul with his grace and protected him from the wrath of his angered brother. There was a lot of should haves that Michael felt. But he could not dwell. He had a purpose, a mission. A goal.

The door swung open revealing several demons grotesque and rotting underneath their wearing thin vessels. Stolen, corrupted and destroyed. Michael almost felt pity on their souls. None of the demons moved, unsure of what was going on and had enough sense to not tempt fate against a shift in the atmosphere unless they were given orders.

“Boys, ready to come out and hand over the...” Crowley the former King of the Crossroad now the King of Hell started to say as he pushed past the demons only to pause in his advance and examine the situation. The look of confusion crossed his vessels features. Clearly not expecting a previously pained and injured Dean Winchester to be standing tall and facing them head on.

The demon Crowley was truly a sorry sight. The poor thing who befitted himself a king and who's crown was liable to slip down and became a noose around his rotting throat.

“You're not Dean Winchester.” Crowley stated cautiously, every instinct he seemed to have all probably told him to run. And Michael could understand why. There was no demon existing that thought they were could stand in the same room in such a presence like Michael's no matter how powerful they thought they were.

“No, I am not and you will not make a move upon myself, Samuel Winchester or the prophet of the Lord, Kevin Tran or so help me I will crush your very existence out of you before you have a chance to regret your decision.” Michael threatened, his words deadly and as sharp as his blade. And he knew that Crowley could see the glow of grace behind Dean's flesh and burning through his eyes.

The demon Crowley's eyes narrowed threateningly as he listened to instinct and backed off muttering,  
“Bloody hell...” Self preservation winning out this time around as expected.

“Not yet.” Michael stated coldly as he moved behind Kevin and Sam with precise foot steps. Crouching down to set a hand on Kevin's shoulder and his other on Samuel's chest they fled the house and burned down the sigils that blocked Seraphs and other heavenly beings from entering this mansion. But Archangels were another level all to themselves. They were the first of angelic creatures that were formed. The most powerful underneath their creator himself.

This was a sign from Michael that states that mere sigils cannot stop him.

Nothing can. There are no other archangel alive and willing to cross paths and blades with the likes of him. No natural archangel anyway.


	5. Chapter 5 - Slightly Edited

For a human, it would have taken a minute to realize that they were now in a new location, Kevin adapted fast enough to catch his balance as he held onto Sam as best that he could due to the size of the human. Michael ended up assisting him in placing Sm down on the ratty couch that occupied the location they were currently using. It was abandoned and it looked like no one has lived here for some time, yet it was still workable.

The young prophet stumbled back with a relieved sigh, Sam no doubt was heavier then he appreciated. Not that it mattered to Michael as he focused his attention onto the damaged human in front of him, or more correctly the damaged and frayed soul housed within the flesh. It was only starting to heal around the edges, it was shocking that he was still this sane.

It has been a long time since he personally saw to a soul like this, but he knows what to do. With confidence he focused his grace and ignored the demands coming from his vessel's mind. With a steady hand he reached right into the body and connecting with the soul squirming inside. Because Michael didn't shut Dean's consciousness off the boy heard his brother's soul scream out in agony. That was enough to silence the elder Winchester. With a shift of his own grace he comforted the older brother as best that he could while paying more attention the the younger brother.

Despite what may have been said, Michael can understand that worry. He himself was a brother. Today's generation and even the angels that once served him thought that it was easy to banish his own brother from his home. They did not see how difficult it was for him. They didn't see the tears that he has shed that day. His tears fell with Lucifer and followed him into the cage only to go unnoticed. His tears disappeared with Gabriel to never fall again. He hardened himself after that and did not bother getting close to any other angel. Only now was he admitting that he might have been too successful at that.

“What are you doing?” Kevin the young Prophet asked while pacing around with caution and uncertainty after all it wasn't every day you saw someone have their hand buried in someone past the wrist without shedding a single drop of blood or splitting an inch of skin. The Prophet was also trying to figure out what Michael was to Sam and who he was to Dean.

“Calming and healing the worst of the damage on Sam's soul.” Michael stated coldly, he didn't have time to coddle the boy and explain in great detail what he was doing. He was busy. Ignoring the anxious Prophet who obviously doesn't know how to sit still at a moment like this, Michael focused on Sam.

Michael could sense another question in the air, a plead for help but it went unspoken so Michael pushed that aside for the moment, he would have to tend to that later. And given that he was using Dean as a vessel he also knows what was going on so it didn't take a genius to figure out what that plea was for. Kevin Tran's mother.

**_'Is Sam going to be okay?'_ **

That question floated to the forefront of his mind. Dean was desperate to know and it showed how his soul pressed forward in his eagerness to see if Sam would be okay. There was a desperate need that didn't even come close to the levels of love he felt coming from Dean in regards to his little brother. That only served Michael as a reminder of what he has lost and for a brief moment he wanted nothing more then to shove Dean's soul back and tuck it away so that it wouldn't have anything to do but linger in Dean's own subconscious unaware of Michael or what was going on.

Thankfully Michael was good at avoiding temptations and refrained from doing just that in regards to Dean. Dean never got his answer though and somehow knows not to keep pushing.

All in all, it has taken at least an hour to deal with the deepest of injuries to Sam's soul and the rest would have to heal on it's own. Something that has already happened since the soul was brought up from the Cage by Death. If Michael was correct, the damage to the soul now would equal that of the damage before the cage and Michael felt accomplished for that.

Pulling his hand free of Sam's now slumbering body Michael took notice of his surroundings in closer detail. As he figured, no one has probably lived here for some time. The walls were faded and everything screamed old and smelt just as old. There were sigils painted in blood and paint on the walls and lines of salt on window ledges and across door entrances. Michael decided to add his own sigils to the mix after all there was a Prophet here and Archangels were naturally attuned to them.

“What now?” Kevin asked as he pulled up a chair beside Sam while Michael moved away as to not intimidate the boy who was a bit anxious about Michael's presence still. Dean of course was all for that question and wanted an answer, demanding it even. Dean was a nosey human when he wanted to be.

“We will wait for Sam to wake up and then we shall talk.” Michael answered before looking around. Michael could hear the sounds of rats moving under the floor and in the walls. Though that was unimportant so he simply ignored the scurrying sounds. Without anything more needed Michael left the room. It was an easy conclusion to come to that it would be best if he wasn't in the same room as Sam and Kevin when the youngest Winchester does wake up.

Sam won't be waking up for some time, so Michael had time to think and deal with Dean some more. And the kitchen seemed to be the only location that had a seating arrangement so that was where he stopped moving and sat down in one of the chairs facing towards the doorway. Michael was sure that he was in for an explosive first meeting since everything that has happened during the Apocalypse despite the fact that they have never actually met until now. Sam was either unconscious and dying or he was possessed by Lucifer.

This was going to be interesting.

First things first, Dean had to be spoken to.

What Michael planned to do was not something an Archangel or even an angel would normally consider doing for their vessel or anyone. The best way to describe it though was to draw comparisons to what Gabriel has done, create realities and worlds. Only now it would be like a dream world.

First he created the landscape. Colours vivid and detailed, tree's and bushes as lush as they were once a long time ago before humans made their progress. The scents were clean, fresh and pure. Breeze cool and soothing. The sky was blue and only slightly clouded. It was beautiful and not something Dean would normally pick for his own memories and thoughts but Michael thought it would be good for Dean to have a clean reality for once rather then porn or anything destructive.

There was no where to sit, so Michael created a couple of chairs, modern and cushioned. The handle at the side can create foot rests, like one of those reclining chairs humans had in living rooms. Colour was neutral to say the least. A table was set between them, not needed but the gesture he hoped would be noticed and knows won't be acknowledged. His vessel was stubborn that way.

Feeling a hint of satisfaction Michael claimed one of the seats and with a bit of concentration made Dean's soul appear before him in it's memory of how he looks outside of this body. They both looked the same, there was only subtle differences in posture and Michael's eyes glowed slightly due to the grace housed behind them.

Dean of course looked a bit confused and perhaps annoyed at the outdoors appeal this might have for some but not Dean. Michael smiled slightly at that but it was only a ghost of one. Eventually though he seemed to accept it and moved into the second chair stiffly, he did not trust Michael but due to situations gave Michael a chance and only one chance. Dean had no power to do anything if Michael broke that fragile chance and that made Michael all the more determined to show that he is in fact trustworthy.

“You healed Sam.” Dean spoke first, unexpected but welcomed. There was also a thank you laced into those words, one that was honest in it's meaning.

“I have. I said that I would protect both Sam and Kevin Tran, as I see it tending to physical states and mental states is within that area of responsibility.” Michael explained as he relaxed into the chair, he could see the point of having one of these chairs and if Michael wasn't careful he would get too used to them. The last thing he wanted was to be some foolish Archangel trapped by sloth in exchange for a comfortable chair.

“Never do anything half way do you?” Dean said, trying to joke. Michael let it slide and agreed because it was true, Michael never did like doing things only half way while not completing it to it's best possible outcome.

“I prefer to be thorough. It is a... quirk of mine.” Michael calmly said, using unfamiliar words that he normally doesn't use. Granted he doesn't really speak in English much either. But times have changed, and harshly.

“Guess we all have those...” Dean agreed. Michael watched Dean look around and seemed to like the peaceful edge of this place but a part of him probably expected monsters to attack him. Purgatory would do that to you, that was why he made sure the scents and the gentle breeze reassured Dean that this was not Purgatory. Things were to alive here and not weighed down by the stench of death among other things.

It was silent, but Michael can sense the unofficial 'okay' to the location. The landscape didn't change at that.

“I will leave you within this place, if you require me speak and I will hear you. If you wish to know what I'm doing then just close your eyes and focus on what you're hearing. You will hear everything that goes on outside of this place, like through a radio.” Michael explained calmly as he stood up. What he didn't say was that they would feel what the other is feeling, but that was okay.

There was suspicion, possibly because he wasn't exactly sure how this would have worked out from the start but the fact that he was willing to give it a shot helped him shrug it off.

“Where is this?” Dean asked using that question instead of vocalizing his suspicions, not always something he would do but in ones mind you do not have to hold onto masks to protect yourself sometimes.

“A spot on Earth not yet touched by Human progress. Many years ago...” Michael answered, he was of course going to say more then that because for some reason he felt like having a conversation with his true vessel thanks to the fact that when the boy wasn't all attitude he was actually pleasant to be around.

“What?” Dean asked, confusion and suspicion written on his face and felt by Michael.

“I have to go. Time goes by quicker outside of my mind and your brother is feuding with Kevin currently.” Michael answered as he stood up, it wasn't necessary to stand up in order to leave but it seemed to be polite for their first visit in the small reality created for Dean to sit comfortably.

“Call Sam a bitch, he'll understand because I call him a bitch a lot in better years.” Dean told Michael before he left the reality and he opened his eyes regarding the entire conversation and situation quickly. He didn't understand why he would call Sam a bitch though, it was so vulgar and felt odd on his borrowed tongue.


	6. Chapter 6 - Slightly Edited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thousand apologies... This story is being slightly re-written as you have probably already figured out. I have decided to delete the chapters beyond this one because things are shifting and changing slightly with every chapter. It will still have the same general idea of Michael assisting and whatnot. I will still be bringing certain angels back at some point. But concerning Season 8 and Metatron stating that the Archangel's were trying to rule the universe thing will now in regards to this story be in a sense an AU or a different 'what if' version cooked up in crazy daydreams of myself.

It only took less then a few seconds for Michael to regard his situation and know what was going on. It was a skill he acquired for his area of expertise and in a sense his job. Michael had thousands, more so to practice that little skill and he was good at it and it served him well from before Lucifer fell to now. Needlessly said, it was more then enough time to focus on his surroundings and to take notice of the larger Winchester storming into the kitchen with weapon in hands. Kevin was trying to pull him back futilely by his jacket.

Michael could honestly say that he was mildly unimpressed with the dark glower gained by the Winchester in front of him. A lesser being would possibly be intimidated, but Michael was not such a creature to be cowed and threatened by expressions on a human. However, he did understand the reason behind the look so he did nothing in return. Dean was already threatening him with rather creative methods of punishment should harm come to Sam Winchester.

Michael did open his mouth to say something, however he didn't even get Sam's name out. He had full intentions of explaining the situation and asking why Dean would call his own brother such a vulgar insulting name. He never got the chance to though, the boy was already speaking.

“Get out of Dean!” Was the rather aggressive demand from Samuel Winchester himself. Michael did however frown at the audacity at both being interrupted and by being ordered around. It was something that for the most part was reserved for his Father. His missing Father. But he remained on his spot and did not respond right away. Instead he could not help but wonder what was it about these two that had the young Castiel so attached to them when they were rude and barbaric and they were lacking your general set of manners. A simple thank you might have been a better start to this entire situation.

However that thought was pushed aside. There was other things, more important things to attend to first.

“I cannot. I received Dean Winchester's permission to use him as a vessel under strict conditions that I will meet.” Michael explained calmly and noted the angel killing sword, built for an Archangel. It was Gabriel's. Samuel must have noticed his regard because his grip on the sword tightened and the point of it was pointed in Michael's general direction. Michael had to fight down instincts of dropping the boy for such blunt disrespect.

**_“Don't you fucking dare!”_ **

Michael ignored Dean's boisterous declaration. This was not the time to be humouring the elder Winchester.

“Sure before or after you cornered him like the bastard you are!” Samuel snarled and without warning and a hard shove to remove Kevin from his jacket. Michael watched as the boy fell back and was obviously hurt by such an action. No injuries, the prophet was fine. With that noted, he focused on the fact that Samuel lunged at him with the intent to injure but not kill. That served Michael well, he simply used his vast experience and knowledge of fighting and defence known to angel and man to dodge the blade and pin his attacker face down on the counter leaving little room for Samuel to move.

With his superior strength Michael simply held him there ignoring the struggling. He couldn't bring himself to really blame him for having the audacity to attack Michael. If someone was possessing his sibling and if that served to bring bad memories to the surface, Michael would have done worse then attack like Samuel has. The entire area at one time would have been eradicated.

“Listen well Samuel. And listen closely.

I was not the one who had your brother, yourself and the Prophet cornered. The demon Crowley has cornered the three of you within a ten by ten room with no windows and so no way out. I managed to get to him despite the sigils blocking me from the sides but there was a weak spot and I exploited it. I conversed with him because he can hear my voice due to him being my true Vessel. He agreed under strict conditions.

First, I was to save both his brother, you, and Kevin Tran from that situation. Second I was to allow him to have a say in what happens. This means that he will see and hear everything I say and hear. The only downside to that is that he will be aware of everything I feel. Every shot I take, stab I endure. Punch. Kick. All of it he will feel as I do. Should I die, so will he. The third condition is that I am to assist you and Kevin Tran in closing the gates of Hell.

Closing the Gates of Hell will not be easy, there are things that must be done. But first, you believe it will be for good. I tell you now it won't. But they will be closed for a very long time. Hundreds of years or longer. It depends on meddling topside like the situation with Azazel and the use of the Colt.” With that said, Michael waited to see how Samuel would react to his rather lengthy explanation. It was not how he planned on that explanation on going to say the least. But it was given all the same. When it was noted that there was no struggle Michael reluctantly let go and took a few steps back and watched as Samuel stood up straight. Kevin was up on his feet but lingering back and out of the way.

When it was apparent to him that he wasn't going to be attacked right away Micheal took a more relaxed posture, but make no mistake he was fully ready to spring back into action should it be required of him. Dean was still angered and was rather loud in his complaints on how Michael guilt tripped his brother. But Michael believed it had to be done, the boy had to be aware of the consequences that could have came around if anything accidentally connected in his overeager reaction.

With a stiff nod Michael decided that this was now the time to add,  
“This is not how I envisioned explaining things to the two of you. And I now believe this would be a good as any time to pass on a message from Dean. Although I must admit that I do not understand why he would use such an insulting term on a brother he so clearly loves. But Dean has told me to call you a, bitch.” Michael truly did find that word to be distasteful and Dean found it funny that he actually said it. Michael wasn't entirely sure of what to think about being laughed at in the first place, lately and for a long time no one has dared such an act.

Human's range of emotions was one of the few things that fascinated him, but only slightly. There was several emotions shifting around in Samuel's eyes before the muttering of 'jerk' let Dean know that things were slightly better now. Apparently it was a good sign in Dean's opinion. Michael however counted the fact that the blade was put away as the good sign instead of a mere word.

“Okay, say I believe you. Why? Why are you willing to go against your original schemes of break the world and burn the left overs to bring on paradise or whatever. Now you're down in these modest parts with us mud-monkeys, to what... lock the demons up? What changed?” Samuel asked and proved that he truly did seem to be the reasonable one, which prompted an undignified response out of Dean, but it was ignored.

All the same, those were fair questions to ask. Now how should Michael answer them though, Dean was already demanding him to tell the truth and threw in some rather colourful things Michael didn't care for at all.

“As I have informed Dean, before he became my vessel. I have made mistakes, I admit that. I want to fix things. As I told Dean, he went to Hell and fell in every way but he was raised and gained a second chance. You Samuel, you have had demon blood and drank it and made mistakes but you gained penance for your sins. You both had second chances. Can I not ask for the same chances? Even if it would only be one chance. Can I not have the chance to put things right, even if it is too late to truly fix things?” Michael said and was immediately accused of guilt tripping Samuel. Again.

Michael waited on Samuel and a now emotional looking Kevin Tran. The silence was more deafening then he had expected, it was something that managed to make him feel caged again which took him by surprise. It was a most uncomfortable feeling, one he wished to avoid but knows he cannot at this point.

“I need some space...” Samuel blurted out and quickly vacated the kitchen. Michael listened to him head upstairs where the bedrooms were located. Those were counted as the high grounds, a better location to see threats coming. Dean's choices and Samuel's consent was no doubt instantly given. Michael focused on a clearly nervous Kevin Tran.

Dean wished for Michael to help the boy with his mother. Considered it to be a good idea, and it was a good idea.

“Where is your Mother?” Michael asked and Kevin looked both surprised and hopeful and not entirely sure what to do, it wasn't every day Michael the Archangel offers assistance so willingly and so freely.


	7. Chapter 7 - Slightly Edited

Michael approached the unconscious woman, Linda Tran was her name and her soul practically radiated the love she had for her son. Aside from that he could see that she wasn't in the greatest of shapes, the demon possession really did knock her down a peg. Her arm had a burn injury and there was hints of ink that showed that she had an anti-possession tattoo placed there. He frowned in disapproval. Healing her arm and making sure it was free of all marks and burn injuries he placed a small anti-possession right onto her bone. He would like them figure out where it was, it wouldn't be easy.

Once that small task was taken care of Michael turned his attention to her mind and her soul. Both hurt and in a sense injured. But all in all, in one piece so that made his job considerably easier. Her wounded soul was left alone, it will heal on it's own in time. And she had the support of her son and that love so it would help. Her mind is where he needed to focus his attention on. So with that conclusion he set his hands on each side of her face and ignored the prophet's worried pacing behind him. The child really needed to learn to relax and control himself.

With quiet soothing he set his forehead against her forehead and focused on the wounded memories that the demon was poking around at and the twisted things she saw through the demons eyes and felt under his cruel and vile treatment. Michael wished he could say he felt sorry for her, but he did not. She did however have his sympathy if that counted for anything at all with humans. Healing the worst of it rather then all of it, she had to pick herself up from here because Michael couldn't do all of it for her.

It would defeat the purpose of learning to get back up, not to mention this was her trial now. Her burden and her choices.

“Why is she still sleeping?” Kevin asked, his voice panicked. Michael regarded him calmly before standing up, he could admit that it was probably weird and a bit concerning to see the lack of emotion on Dean's features considering at times Dean could be most expressive when chosen. However judging the reactions from Kevin, after Purgatory Dean was more like a soldier then a regular hunter. Cold, closed off. Like Michael.

“Your mother requires rest. She was fighting her hurt this entire time, it is quite commendable.” Michael said, his voice was lacking emotion but his compliment was every bit sincere. Kevin Tran should take comfort in that, his mother is a strong woman. With that being said Michael took his leave while Kevin instantly made his way to her side, wrapping her sleeping form in his desperate loving embrace. The kind you would see between a mother and her child.

Michael left them like that and exited the house to stand on the porch. He could feel the love that Dean had for his brother. A love that was so devoted and pure it was heartbreaking. It was the love Michael felt for his brothers, the love that he still feels to this day. No one truly understood how it felt when everything went down and went wayward. How could they?

Michael was the good son. He was the good soldier. He was the leader. Michael could not be seen breaking down and he certainly not be the one to break under the pressure of responsibility. Just like Dean. Only their love and devotion to their Fathers took them down different paths.

Michael clashed with his brother, under orders for humans. Dean clashed with everything for his brother. That was their difference.

Michael can remember that he was the first to bow down before mankind. The first in all of Heaven under orders because Michael firmly believed that he was the good son. Wasn't he?

“But I was not a good brother...” Michael stated quietly to himself and felt Dean's understanding and discomfort. It was plainly obvious that the elder Winchester really didn't like these sort of moments, considering them chick flick moments or something childish like that.

Michael decided that he should be the one to stand guard at the moment, while doing so he counted every branch of the tree he chose to pay attention to while making sure no threats dared to touch close to this property. Michael will smite them down before they had a chance to regret their choice.

Michael concluded that there was one thousand and two hundred and sixty six branches not including the small twigs on each. Perhaps next he shall count the leaves?

**_'Are all angels nerds?'_ **

Dean's voice, he obviously chose this time to speak up again though the groan obviously told him that he did not like the idea of being trapped with a nerd. Michael would have said 'too bad' to that if he felt like it, however he figured Dean would already figure that part out. The boy wasn't stupid like most thought he was.

“Lucifer wasn't and neither was Gabriel. They both used to be fun loving and innocent Archangels who danced and played amongst the stars and made bets on who could create the largest mountain when our Father wasn't watching. They did not know that he was always watching, kept those mountains in place as a human parent would keep a drawing on a fridge.” Michael explained not really caring whether or not someone could hear, there could be no harm found in his words and nothing to use against him.

Michael was fully aware though that Samuel was listening into the conversation, or at least Michael's half of it.

**_'Fun times...'_ **

An acknowledgement from Dean, possibly trying to imagine what Michael said and was disturbed by human it made the angels sounded. I twas easier before for Dean to put distance between humans and angels, humans and everything else.

“Yes. I however was the one who had to reign them in though. I was the elder brother and so I was the responsible one. I was considered and consider myself the good son.” Michael explained and fully unaware of the hurt that somehow made it into his voice. It made him more human somehow and Michael wasn't too sure how to handle that so he pushed it aside and focused on here and now. He shall contemplate it later.

**_'I understand that, all too well. To have to look after your brother and whatever he does wrong it's your fault because you're the older brother and he's your responsibility.'_ **

Dean's voice conveyed on how the Winchester understood exactly what it meant to be the older brother, the good son and when it calls for it the responsible one.

“Yes. And then came Humans and with that everything changed. They were no longer able to do what they wanted and Lucifer did not want to acknowledge your creation as my Father wished for us to do. It was a... tense time.” Michael said and it was enough to sober any good feelings the good memories brought on.

**_'Was there no where else they could still have their fun?'_ **

Dean asked, no doubt finding it a surprise to himself at the fact that he was even asking. To Michael it made Dean sound like a child again, but not in a negative manner. There was an apology on Dean's lips that didn't make it past, however Michael was thankful that it didn't come out it saved him from correcting Dean on the fact that the apology was not needed.

“They already had their fun on Mars among other planets. Why do you think there is a mountain that looks like a face? That was Gabriel messing around with NASA before it even came into existence. He thinks ahead for some of his fun... Used to.” Michael explained calmly remembering how Gabriel couldn't stop snickering as his bright towering form carved and danced around the large mountain. Michael remembered watching it be created before he caught himself and acted as the responsible one and dragged Gabriel away before he could start carving something else.

**_'That was Gabriel...'_ **

There was laughter in Dean's voice and probably not even noticing how light his mood was or the laughter that made it's way out of him. Michael allowed it to continue for a moment. He was not that unkind to stop it so soon.

“It was and Father was not so amused. Stop laughing.” Michael stated, though despite the fact that he told Dean to stop laughing it didn't stop the snickering and Michael didn't bother mentioning it. The boy obviously needed the laugh. Nothing was outside or even close to this area so he simply decided to reenter the house and picked the kitchen as the place where he should sit. He eyed the weapons and Dean's memory told him out to use and take care of each. Crude but very efficient.

Michael could hear Samuel walk around upstairs in a loud manner, probably unaware that he was being loud. His thoughts on what he heard from Michael and his thoughts on the situation all waring inside of his mind. Michael caught the sound of a prayer to Castiel and to Michael in a plea to give his brother back safe and sound at the end.

His mind travelled to the wayward angel who just tried to do the right thing even when Heaven, Hell and Earth was against him. A child angel Michael should have looked after rather then simply be a commander of an army rather then an older brother to another angel.

But his experiences as an older brother all ended in failures. Lost and broken brothers who run away and rebel.


	8. Chapter 8 - Slightly Edited

The time on the microwave kept Michael informed on what time it was. It wasn't needed, time both came natural to his keen senses and from years of experience in keeping track of it. He was the Viceroy of Heaven so he had to be very punctual with time and order. It was his duty.

Currently it was five in the afternoon. It was now that Samuel managed to bring himself to come back downstairs, although it was obvious how tense the human was. Not to mention Samuel couldn't bring himself to look upon Michael for very long, which was understandable considering the fact that Dean was his vessel and the closeness between the brothers. The young prophet Kevin Tran was still at his mothers side soothing her to the best of his abilities. It was a commendable action.

“So...” The uncomfortable beginning of an attempted conversation drew Michael's attention to Samuel fully. It didn't get further then that as the words failed to come, Michael figured what was supposed to follow that single word. Instead of answering the unspoken questions he simply watched as the boy distracted himself with a small pot of soup for those who actually require sustenance. Michael made it more then clear that he didn't require food or drink, he could sustain Dean on his grace alone.

It was five after five by the time Samuel turned around and focused on Michael fully, forcing himself to.

“What now, you said you're going to help us then get out of Dean's body. What's next?” Samuel's original unspoken question now brought to the surface for all to hear, Michael wanted to sigh because he figured he already explained all of this. However it was now apparent that step by step explanations is now required. He didn't voice this, there was enough tension as it is.

What Michael planned on saying may not go over too well in the start, but surely they will understand after he has said his piece. He prayed so because he did not want to fight against them for the sake of his vessel alone.

“Before we go about and lock the door to Hell it would be beneficial if they remain open temporarily.” Michael stated knowing it wouldn't be enough but hoping that he could carry on with his explanation of why it was beneficial to keep that damned place open even temporarily.

He did not get that as Samuel snapped, grip tightening on the wooden spoon he was using only moments ago to stir soup.

“You just sai...” Anger was clearly heard in those words, understandable but foolish and disrespectful. Michael frowned in disapproval, if this were one of his subordinates there would be a harsher reprimand then a frown and a glare in store for such blunt disrespect.

“Temporary, that is the key word in that sentence Samuel, perhaps you should take everything i have said into account before jumping to conclusions child.” Michael said, his own disapproval clearly heard through his words and if it wasn't clear then the glare he gave would set it in stone that he was not pleased with the disrespect given.

Samuel seethed at being addressed as both Samuel and as a child. He reminded Michael of Lucifer for a moment, an unsettling fact to put it mildly.

“Why?” Kevin asked approaching them cautiously now that his mother was resting calmly and it was deemed safe to leave her side. He was loyal and loving and she was the last thing he had in life thanks to what he was and demons.

Why indeed.

Michael stood up from the table he was seated at and focused on a faded picture hanging on the wall in the kitchen. It showed faded fruit and bread. Anger was overrun by confusion in Samuel and that confusion was echoed by Kevin, they weren't sure what to do about his sudden change in position. Nothing in the way he stood showed any aggression. And the promise he made Dean not even an hour ago echoed in his mind. He wasn't to hide anything from Samuel or Kevin because if this was to work, they had to work together. Dean pretty much bluntly told him he no longer was the Viceroy to Heaven, the Good son or the leader. He had to suck it up and adapt because that was what was needed. And because he was someone who took such things like promises seriously perhaps to a maddening extent, would obey his own words.

What did that leave for him then?

“Michael.” Samuel pushed, wanting answers obviously. However unlike Dean who felt obligated to acknowledge his brother's every action, Michael was not. He didn't have to pay Samuel any heed nor answer every wish and want.

Michael found a clock that showed the wrong time altogether by twenty four minutes. He fixed without even touching the dusty clock. It unnerved those present but Michael didn't care for that. Instead with a resigned sigh he turned back to face them and sat down at the table noting the unevenness of the legs that caused a slight wobble.

“You are aware that I was the one who commanded the Heavenly Host, that I was the one who led the others in orders and directions during the Apocalypse, before it and long since before the whispers of the Apocalypse appeared on the winds. You are also aware of my failures, although you are yet unaware of how deep those failures actually go.” Michael calmly explained, voice calmer then he may have felt because he truly disliked having to do this and hoped that they didn't make things worse by interrupting. Something that could stop any and all explanations for the moment. Simply because he was pulling things from deep inside of himself.

When no interruption came, Michael continued,  
“Back when your kind first crawled forth from evolution and made it to what you are now, my Father wished of us to bow down before your kind. The ones he has chosen to bestow his love upon. I was the first in all of Heaven to do so. I did so without an ounce of hesitation because that was expected of me. I was the good son, you must understand that and I did what was ordered of me without explanation. Eventually however I will tell you this, I regretted your existence but make no mistake, I did not blame your kind for it nor take it out on you like my brother did and would do so still should he be given the chance.

I obeyed beyond reason, perhaps even beyond sanity. My brother, Lucifer, is in a cage for it. Broken and insane and... wrong.

After my Father disappeared, left without a word or orders to follow. I took it upon myself to assume the role of Viceroy of Heaven, leading all those remaining. I became the good soldier following what was the way of life for my kind. Archangels, Seraphs and everything else in the Heavenly ranks.

I forgot the most important role that I once proudly bared upon my shoulders. And that was the role of the elder brother. And I will tell you now, that at one time I truly did resent your brother Samuel because he played the role of brother better then I. And you know this, I seen through his memories and yours how you practically worship him. And perhaps it is because he is human and so his lifespan is short and that gives him certain appreciations for what he has and what you both risked to lose on wrong moves and bad decisions.

So could you imagine the failures I have made just by what I said? I failed to be a brother, perhaps I just got worse after I was given an order to do the hardest thing ever. I did not play the role of brother after Lucifer. I was the commander, the viceroy and the role of brother was something I did not have time for.

Because of this, so many angels are now lost and broken. Dead and forgotten. All because I failed. I need Hell to remain open because through that broken and forsaken place is the easiest way for me to stage what you would consider a jail break.

I have brothers to save.” Brothers he wanted to at least try to save.

Michael wasn't a messenger, not like his younger brother. Michael was the one who weighed souls among other things. Michael normally held keys to Heaven and Hell, however since he was caged in with his brother those were locked away in Heaven. He had to literally sneak into Hell rather then simply opening a door and walking through.

So knowing that, it was a surprise that he had so much to say. Michael could feel the sympathy he was getting from the Righteous Man who for once was silent. Michael ignored the sympathy in favour of taking note of what was going on in the faces of his two unofficial charges. Sorrow was clearly spotted on Kevin's face, the boy was angry at times but not yet irreversibly hardened from this lifestyle and it was clear that both Winchester's hoped that the boy wouldn't have to deal with that hardness forming around the softer insides. They know from experience on how it could crush you if you weren't careful.

“Okay.” Samuel stated, there was a firmness to his voice that spoke loudly of the fact that against the odds that were on the table he believes Michael's words. Michael was oddly thankful for that.

“What do you need us to do?” Kevin asked as he followed Samuel's lead. The gesture was noted and appreciated, however unneeded.

“This will have to be done alone. I have to travel into Hell itself and I cannot allow either of you to set foot there, Dean is in agreement to this. It is bad enough that his soul will be carried through with me and he does not wish for Samuel to be near there every again.” Michael calmly stated, he was bracing himself for the stress this would no doubt cause both himself and Dean when they eventually made their journey. Dean was aware of the pain he will be facing but agreed anyway. He understood the need to redeem yourself. To earn that forgiveness.

“What will you do with your brothers when you get them? Who would you be getting anyway?” Kevin asked, it was obvious that this was a question that Samuel wished to know as well but didn't ask because Kevin has already took that step.

“There is only three that are strong enough to survive from both the length of time they were there or the power they held in life. Those who have died before them has either ceased to exist or was already absorbed into Purgatory itself as the oldest of creatures will have done if they were not strong enough to continue to exist. This is why Purgatory is self sustaining and as strong as it is.” Michael explained calmly, not asking the question of who would he be getting. Not yet anyway, he was putting some more thought to that.

One was going to be Gabriel because of his role in the ending of time and the fact that he is a messenger and that should stand for something. Not to mention his role of Loki was now something the Archangel had to take seriously. He cannot do any of this in Purgatory, trapped and isolated away from the planet Michael's little brother seems to love. Gabriel also had skills that would be useful in this operation the Winchester's and Kevin had going before Michael became involved.

Castiel because he had an insight that was useful. He was a rebellious angel who loved humans and would fight for them and more importantly fight for the Winchester's especially Dean. As a Fallen Angel he would have his usefulness. Also Castiel has proven that he was not one to give up so easily. A useful asset for this operation.

The third hopeful candidate is Balthazar. The angel who rebelled for the sake of an indulgent life and moonlights as a crossroad demon. That in itself was a useful trait. He also is aware of where weapons were located. His knowledge was required. And there was the fact that Dean figured he would be useful for the fact that he had the balls to stand up for what's right even against his own long time friend.

Michael just hoped they would forgive him enough to be willing to work with him.

“Who?” Samuel pressed, this time more curious then insistent.

“Gabriel, Castiel and Balthazar are the ones I hope to reach.” Michael answered, he left it in the air that it was possible that he couldn't save all of them.


	9. Chapter 9 - Slightly Edited

The first sensation Dean could fully recognize was disorientation before reality started to set in. He said yes to Michael. He allowed Michael to possess him and use him as a vessel. Dean's first official thoughts on the matter was that Jimmy Novak was far off with how it was. Dean didn't feel like he was chained to a burning comet. Instead he swore he was behind clutched and cradled. Embraced by a shapeless form. Beyond that he couldn't put words to the sensation, it's one of those things where you'd have to feel it for yourself to understand. For his mind however, it was like he was walking in a dream world created by Michael in order to give Dean what he wanted.

A say in the matter and to see what's going on around Michael.

It was exhilarating and a rush he didn't expect to be feeling.

Dean figured this situation in regard to explaining it was like Hell and his experiences there. Words cannot describe it efficiently enough. They were too small to describe something as big as this. Only this time he wasn't being hurt or tortured or made to do things so horrible no one could imagine or deserve to feel themselves. This time he wasn't losing his humanity to darker urges and crueler things. This time Dean was sitting back and things felt like they would be okay. Somehow.

Dean watched the situation with Sammy very closely, that was the part he was worried about. But in the end Sam seemed to be okay with it and Dean knows that his brother would be protected, Michael gave his word and Dean was hoping that it wouldn't be a lie. He had enough of those in life. Still so far Michael is keeping to his word and that made Dean feel happy, it was like his greatest wish come true, to have his brother protected in a way no mere man could protect his not so little- little brother.

Michael tended to everyone, that was something Dean didn't ask for. Dean was thankful for that, though he wouldn't verbally say that because of reasons Dean didn't want to get into. So he hoped that Michael would understand without words needed.

Dean knows that they were now off to see if they could save Castiel, Gabriel and Balthazar. Something he hoped would work, but his personal feelings on two of them was mixed at best. All the same he still hoped it would work. In Dean's mind all three weren't the best angels but they were human enough in their flaws that maybe they were just what was needed. And maybe it was because of those flaws and how un-angel like they were was exactly why Michael needed them at the helm for whatever it was he needed them for.

Though Dean threatened Michael wordlessly that he better not use Castiel like those before did, the angel has had enough shit to last hundreds of years. Michael gave him assurances though.

With all of that said and done, they left Sam and Kevin behind and headed out on this rescue mission. Dean had no doubt they were worried, Kevin would no doubt distract himself with tending to his mother. Sam will be, well Sam. How else could Dean explain that?

Dean hated flying, but this was so vastly different. It was a weird sensation to say the least, which was probably what distracted him from the fact that they were flying. It was like they were going so fast and so slow at the same time. Dean could swear that he felt every beat of the wings on his- Michael's back. For a moment it was almost like he saw all the way around the globe so fast it was all blue and then he could see everything slow down that everything seemed frozen in time. Dean wondered if this was what it was like for Castiel? He would have to ask one day.

And then just like that they were standing in the clearing Dean woke up when he was pulled from Hell. It remained untouched by everything but time.

“Why here?!” Dean demanded, he could still remember what it felt like to have to dig his way out of a box in the ground. How he had to remember that one second he was a broken withering thing filled with rage and pain and hatred all layered with sadism and then the next he was... not.

 _'A garrison that was led by Castiel charged burst it's way through here. This is an unofficial doorway that will be closed separately from all the other doors because it is a new one.'_ Michael's voice answered, not bothering to come into this little reality because they had work to do. Dean could understand that.

“Why hasn't anyone been here since?” Dean finds himself asking while not for the first time noting that something massive came through here. Now he knows that it was angels.

 _'It still has a strong stench of Hell, nothing would want to come here and they won't know why unless they know how to sense it. Older doorways the stench is better masked then this one... Are you ready to go?'_ Michael stated calmly before surprisingly waiting on Dean to give the go ahead, but then Michael knows what this will do to Dean's mind and perhaps his soul to some degree.

“Let's go get them.” Dean confirmed as best that he can and braced himself even though he knows from experiences of things that already happened in life bracing for it won't help.

With a deep breath that wasn't needed Dean stands up while imagining that Michael's wings must be spreading out ready to take flight and dive into the one place Dean never wanted to go back to. Purgatory was a better option in a sense then Hell.

The changes were instantaneous.

The peaceful surroundings Dean was standing in took a turn for the worst as his body felt like it was diving deep and if possible to feel but but breaking the barrier between Earth and Hell.

For everything Dean was feeling it was like Hell all over again. The falling, the cold and heat. The torture that tore him apart in ways he could never tell another soul in fear of pity and them not understanding what it was like. Then there was the guilt of what he has done and beyond that there was the sensation that he was still falling.

Dean found himself gasping and whimpering as the area around him changed for the worst, knees hit a ground that was supposed to be just regular ground like in forests. But it wasn't that anymore. It was Purgatory and it was Hell and there was no peace to be found here.

It was all too suffocating and he wished for it to end.

Dean screamed and tried to hold it in only to fail as his very soul seemed to wail in despair.

~A Righteous Man and A Commander of the Heavenly Host~

Michael couldn't stop the gasp he made even if he wanted. Dean's pain surprisingly caused Michael to ache as well even though it was not him who was in agony, it was the human in his hold. Michael couldn't do a thing for him at the moment. Nothing but whisper that Dean wasn't alone. That Michael was there for him, walking the same path and in the same footprints as he was. He was not alone.

Michael was fully aware that he wasn't welcome, so it felt like Hell itself was resisting against him. If he was invited it would have been much easier. But Hell was not designed to be a welcome mat.

With a heavy thud Michael landed on ground that only existed because it had to, it won't be there forever though, Hell was forever changing on whims of demons in charge. Even from here he could hear his brother's angered roars. Michael ignored the wails and the pleading of the damned souls that were present here. The unfortunate souls that made it past Crowley's cruel joke of line ups.

Dean was whimpering and screaming inside of him but managing to urge Michael on. Wordlessly while his voice was used up for his screams.

There was back doors, there was always back doors to everything. So it was just a means of finding one small and big enough for Michael to slip through.

Purgatory was Hell's next door neighbour as it was Earth's as well. That was why it thrived and why it was possible for Castiel to get a hold of the souls trapped within Purgatory. If it was placed differently then the chances would have been smaller and Michael almost wished for that to have been that way.

To say that he was still not pleased with knowing what Castiel has done was an understatement. Michael would be furious in any other situations, but right now there was more important things. Running his hand across the unseen wall until he found it. It was a small sliver of a crack but enough that he could break it open and seal it shut from the inside. No one was getting out and into Hell or Earth and l east of all Heaven. Not the damned creatures anyway.

Michael used his own grace to do this, compensating for not having the same tools Castiel did.

Pushing his way through he felt a sigh of resignation of and a soft 'not here again' from Dean. Michael didn't comfort him this time. He was here and he had a job to do.

It took a bit longer to seal the hole he made, but he did it and instantly landed with a heavy thud on the ground. It was a bleak place that lacked life in a way that could make even Michael weep.

The sound of growls and snarls instantly started up around him. Michael pulled out his sword, it was twice the length of what you would see other angels use. Michael used Dean's memory of this place to guide him as he cut down opponents and took to the sky and looked for any sign of those who he wishes to find here in this bleak forsaken place.

In the end however it was Dean's idea of lighting things up, to act like a flare gun and catch the attention of his brothers. The only downside to this idea would be that it would catch the attention of their enemies as well, however Michael could handle that just fine because he was faster, stronger and far more durable than any of the abominations currently located here.

In other words then...

Let Michael's enemies come. He will go above or through them. Whatever it takes to locate his brethren!

~I See You~

It was rare, but it was possible for angels to fall here. Not often, sometimes they had to be connected with something else to have that happen. It could be anything. For Gabriel it was because he took on the role of Loki for so long. For others it was because they either moonlighted as demons, humans or they were rebellious enough to land here but not enough to land in Hell and become something worse.

The worst case scenario was that you ceased to exist.

So it didn't surprise Gabriel to be here. In a place that it was hard to get comfortable, to relax. Archangel or not, this place was wearing on him more emotionally then physically at times. Today was one of the rare days where he could find a spot and curl up comfortably. Though he did find it rather odd that his attackers just up and fled, like something big caught their attention. Perhaps it was the dragons again?

Though that idea was forgotten instantly as a glow spread across the cloudy sky informed him of why they had fled. The light was not of a sun or even artificial like on Earth.

It was grace and not just anyone's grace, Gabriel would know it anywhere.

“Michael!” Gabriel couldn't help but cry out. He did so before he could think or reason with himself on why the Archangel would be here of all places? After all from what he found out from Castiel was that Michael was locked away with Lucifer. How did he manage to escape and did that mean Lucifer has escaped as well? Why was Michael here?!

What has happened?!

There was so many thoughts and fears that crossed his mind. Would he have to see his brother's kill each other this time for real? Despite the train of thoughts going on in his mind Gabriel found himself on all four looking towards the light. He was almost tempted to reach out like a child wishing to be picked up.


	10. Chapter 10 – Slightly Edited

It was Gabriel, the youngest of the Archangels that Michael found first. A sense of relief swirled in him, it wasn't unexpected. What was unexpected was the sight of the broken Archangel before his eyes. What has become of the youngest and the most innocent of them? The sense of failure felt like a stab wound to the centre of his grace. His heart. Or what could be considered as such. 

So many years before he truly embraced that colder edge he was known for, his absolution and unable to bend for anyone. It was Gabriel who drew a smile from him, sometimes seen by others and sometimes secretive ones he couldn't show because he had to be the responsible one and he reprimanded his brother in their Father's place because he was the older brother. 

Fighting battles was easier then what was coming up, a reunion of the most unlikely of places. Touching down with more confidence then Michael would admit to having. Michael decided to not make the first move, it would be unwise at the moment. 

“You're wearing your proper vessel.” Gabriel said quietly in a matter-of-fact tone while making his way to his feet and off the cold unwelcoming ground. Michael however couldn't help but feel a bit put off by the fact that Gabriel has yet to look him in the eyes. Michael wasn't entirely fond of the put off feeling he was experiencing, he wanted to ask to demand why Gabriel won't look at him. And who was he wearing exactly? 

Michael usually knows which vessel his direct siblings were wearing. He knew that when Lucifer was released he wore a broken man called Nick. He knew that Raphael first inhabited a man called Donnie Finnerman a mechanic who had a passion for vehicles when he was a child. Yet this vessel Gabriel was wearing was unfamiliar to him. 

“Yes although it is temporary. Dean ha given me permission to use him as a vessel until certain messes are cleaned. After that I am to release him.” Michael explained, his voice taking on a softer tone to it on instinct alone. A rash decision for him at this point in his existence. Something Gabriel would note, yet he made no move to react to it. 

Michael wasn't entirely sure of how to take a silent Gabriel, it is well known that his silence was worse then his loudest yelled words in anger. 

Gabriel gave Michael a single nod. It was an acknowledgement and Michael felt himself tense a bit. Wings flexed cautiously. 

Pushing it aside Michael decided to push his possible limits of the situation by reaching out to touch Gabriel's shoulder only for his younger brother to jerk away as though Michael has burnt him. Michael found himself searching for evidence of a fire that was unknown to him only to see nothing. 

“Gabriel.” Michael started in hopes to make Gabriel see reason or at least listen to reason. But as the older brother he should have known he wouldn't have been able to finish one sentence at the moment. 

“No! Don't you Gabriel me big bro! You... You turned yourself into a thoughtless commander! I left and you let me. You didn't try to find me. You and Lucifer fought! And now, now you're here in Purgatory trying to do what exactly? To talk? Since when was that your thing? You don't talk, instead you give out orders. You push and you push. Just like you did with those two boys, one of them you're wearing like a shiny suite. I stood up because you morons had to go and help the apocalypse along secretly! I died because of it!” Gabriel snarled looking possibly more feral thanks to the location they were standing in. Thanks to Purgatory. Michael let those words sink in enough to get an idea of what his sibling was feeling and he knows that this was only the tip of the iceberg. 

Gabriel always liked words, played with them often when he was younger and whispered stories to certain souls to give a bit of a push when those souls time came to bestow their talents onto the world. But no words came, no yelling or more snarling. Instead Gabriel literally stalked away. It was worse then a physical blow and Michael had to throw caution to the wind if he wanted to get through to Gabriel. 

Michael pushed forward grabbing hold of Gabriel's arm stopping any progress Gabriel was making in walking away from Michael. 

“Brother...” A plea to listen. Unheard despite how unusual for Michael to behave in openly pleading. A fist connected with his nose silencing anything more while ripping himself from Michael's grip. 

From there they exchanged a flurry of hits that were brutal but pretty minor considering who and what they were. This was in all purposes a minor spat between brothers. 

“Gabriel, brother... please. Just listen to me, I changed. I'm trying to fix my mistakes.” Michael found himself pleading, though he knows that words won't be enough and in the long run he would have to forever prove that he was speaking the truth here today. Michael was aware that later on Dean would be feeling the physical affects of this spat. But for now he was drowning in harsh memories of Hell and of Purgatory. 

Michael will have to ease his pain later. But for now he had a few brothers he needed topside so he had to prioritize for the moment. 

“Give me a good reason why I should believe you! After so many years of nothing but cold calculation from you. Why are you playing the warm brother now? Or a brother at all!” Gabriel's voice was angry and in pain. Michael found himself wishing for the silence instead, he didn't like hearing this sort of pain in Gabriel. It only drove his failures deeper. Even dealing with Lucifer's hatred and rage was easier then the pain he could feel from Gabriel. 

Gabriel always was the softest one of them, the one who always found reasons to laugh and make others laugh. But he was also pretty devious when he wanted to be. But family came first with him and Michael remembered now how it tore his brother apart to see and experience the war that led to Lucifer's Fall from Heaven. From home. 

By that point Michael was already changing for the worse and not taking heed of the desperation felt and the sorrows that made some of the heavens weep. But he is here now, and he prays to his Father that it is enough. 

“Do you remember Dean Winchester? What he went through with you?” Michael asked, he hoped that his brother would listen. All the while slowly inching forward without showing any cause for alarm. All the while Gabriel watched him and was ready to defend himself or go on the offensive if need be. Caution was required here. 

As soon as he got a nod, which was viewed as a good sign Michael continued with a question,   
“If I was misleading you, if I was like I was back before my time in the cage. Would he allow me to use his body by his own free will so that I can enact my will on Earth and for now in Purgatory?” 

“ No he would not... But if his brother had no other way to survive then he would. After all, big brother with all your bluster and posturing when it comes to your little brother you do a lot of harsh things. Throw him out of heaven. Burn and destroy angels just for touching his true vessel, a bit harsh don't you think. And then landing in the cage with him because let's face it no one makes us do anything we don't already want to do.” Gabriel acknowledged and Michael felt like he was struck right then. Gabriel always had a way with words but these ones were so blunt and unrefined and dare he say truthful. Michael didn't know how to respond to them fully. Especially when a lot of it was unspoken truth, Gabriel always did speak in truth's when he was dead serious. Those truth's were usually always inconvenient at best. 

Silence overtook them again. The sound of the inhabitants of Purgatory was heard in the distance and all around them. He could see why Dean both thrived and hated this place with a living passion. 

“It is true, Sam Winchester's life was threatened when Dean said yes to me but not by my doing. He gave me an undeserved chance to fix things. To try another route that is unfamiliar to me. I am trying to fix my mistakes Gabriel even though it is far too late to go back. I need for you to understand that, to try to accept that.” Michael found himself saying, while the words “I'm begging you” went unsaid. At one time there was only one brother Michael would plead with, beg if he had to. And that was Lucifer. Lucifer of course wouldn't remember that part, younger siblings tend to paint and see things their own way and it is the same with older siblings. But it was the truth. 

As gently as he could he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. This time Gabriel didn't shrug it off or reject Michael's attempts. For now. There was a slight vibration coming from the smaller Archangel, emotions that were too strong to just bare silently. Gabriel was desperate and hoping that Michael's words were true, Michael can see this clearly. Michael just had to work on proving to his brother now that he was speaking the truth. 

The damned creatures that Heaven or Hell did not take into their embrace encircled the area around them, much too afraid to come closer then the tree's still standing. Too afraid to risk divine wrath that can shatter them as easily as it was to take in oxygen no matter how stale it is in this place. 

Michael took another risk and pushed himself closer to Gabriel and into his personal space. The smaller Archangel tensed for a moment but did not move away. A good sign. 

“Let me fix things. Give me that chance even though it is undeserved.” Michael asked quietly while forcing Gabriel to look at him. Michael allowed the natural expressive ability of Dean Winchester to play into his favour. To let Gabriel see the sincerity in Michael. He truly did want to fix things. 

And look Gabriel did, neither of them moved right away and neither of them broke eye contact that would have humans feeling threatened and exposed. 

After what felt like hours but was in fact only minutes Gabriel gave his answer to Michael's pleas. But not with words as he wrapped his arms around Michael in a very human like way of showing affection to someone you cared for. A hug. Michael returned it awkwardly because he did not have opportunities to practice human like ways or skills. He was what he was and he was struggling at some things. 

Still, the thought was appreciated on both sides of the awkward hug, that much Michael can sense. Michael noted to himself more than anything that Gabriel seemed lighter in his arms now. Perhaps the eccentric Archangel finally realizes and accepts that Michael spoke the truth. 

“What next?” Gabriel asked, his voice muffled by Michael's shoulder. This was not how you try to figure out next steps or orders or directions. But this was what was needed at the moment so Michael didn't fight it. It was obvious that Gabriel didn't care that the shoulder he buried his face into belonged originally to one Dean Winchester. Why would Gabriel when he could feel and sense Michael inside? 

“Now we locate the young wayward angel, Castiel.” Michael stated as he stretched his senses as far as the could go in this place, which wasn't as far or wide as he would have liked. This was why he preferred Heaven or maybe even Earth. He wasn't so trapped. How was Gabriel able to stand this place? 

Gabriel shifted in Michael's embrace for a moment before pulling back with a nod. Michael let him but kept a firm grip on his shoulder meant as a response to the broken smile Gabriel gave him as it was a peace offering and it would be rude and foolish to not accept or give in return. Things were obviously not fixed between them, but it was a start and Michael will take it willingly. 

“We got separated some time ago, off and on we travelled with each other. But Castiel was targeted by the Leviathans regularly. They despise him. He forced the issue that we were to go our own ways. He met up with Dean Winchester not to long ago and Dean escaped with a vampire, Castiel got lost.” Gabriel explained. Michael didn't like what he heard and flipped through memories of Dean Winchester's escape and Castiel's failing to get out. Or was it a failure at all? 

With a nod and a unexpected sense of hope that Castiel was living Michael spread his wings, Gabriel followed suite. 

They were ready to go.


	11. Chapter 11 - Slightly Edited

Michael remembered the last time he has flown with his youngest brother Gabriel and simply came to the conclusion that it ha been far too long. Michael even admitted to himself with a fair amount of shame, he forgot how good it was. To have a comrade who didn't simply obey your every word and thought but still worked with you side by side. Sometimes it was good to have a second opinion that rivalled his but only to some degree. 

He did not want the situation he had to deal with in regards to Lucifer again, Michael doubted his own ability to handle it without breaking and never again being the older brother just the leader and the weapon of his Creator. 

Purgatory was a vast prison built with absolute precision and purpose. Large bodies of water was undrinkable to heard and channel the occupants into certain situations, in a sense it was a natural born cull meant to keep the population of Purgatory reasonable given how many hunters are active currently it was needed. And Michael didn't see the number growling smaller anytime soon on either Earth or Purgatory. It was a wonder that Dean survived and thrived in this damaging place. 

Gabriel helped him search Purgatory for his other two intended targets he tasked himself with retrieving and raising from Purgatory. During their search they at times became unintended targets due to how bright they were in a dull landscape. Their grace was a beacon for the lost and forgotten and the hungry and bloodthirsty. Michael reacted in two ways, he destroyed them as did Gabriel or Michael told them they were not to be saved because that was not Michael's purpose here. Should their time come to rise or fall then it will co me but not today and not by Michael's hand. 

Idly for a moment he couldn't help but wonder if Dean would draw similarities between this and his own soul being raised from Perdition. He wouldn't be completely wrong, there were similarities but not enough because of two important reasons. Castiel was sent to fetch the Righteous man, a soul, a human from Hell itself. Michael was not sent but is going by his own choice and not for a soul but for grace. Brethren. Brothers. 

Michael can sense that Gabriel was enjoying being with his older sibling, like Michael was. But neither of them would touch on the matter. They can't. That ground was too brittle at the moment. Still Michael couldn't help but realize that time has not touched his younger brother's abilities to do something so simple and make it look like an art form. Like his tricks. Michael watched Gabriel over the years but found himself leaving the smaller Archangel be rather then calling him home. At times it was because to Michael Gabriel was a betrayer by running away like a coward. 

Now he can vaguely understand and will seek to understand further one day. 

Stretching his senses out he picked up faint traces of grace. It has been a long time since he felt this angel, a bit of a misfit from the start but had startling traits of loyalty to a fault. Landing with a unnaturally soft thud and watched as the monsters who called this place their base, their home perhaps, flinch away momentarily before deciding on fleeing as their best option. Word has spread no doubt. It did help slightly that despite Dean's average height Michael could make people feel as though he was taller then Samuel himself. 

“Balthazar.” Gabriel said, catching the scruffy looking angel who pulled a makeshift weapon from the deceased corpse of what used to be a vampire. Hearing his name the young once mouthy angel regarded them with a cold silent stare. No doubt reading their intentions as best as he could. 

Michael could remember when Balthazar joined the ranks of angels, he was not always an angel and his name has never been changed for it served him far too well. But Balthazar felt like an angel with the way he held himself over the years. Acted like one and from that reason can function in both worlds. Earth and Heaven quit well. It also left him with an edge of unpredictability. After all who would have guessed he would have the gull to steal Heaven's weapons? To moonlight as a lowly crossroad demon. 

Michael did nothing as Gabriel approached the wayward angel and spoke to him quietly. Reassuring him that Michael was not hear to judge nor was he hear to exact judgement upon Balthazar as was done and carried out during Lucifer's time and his rebellion so very long ago. That was what Michael would call old school and it wouldn't be too farfetched to call it that. 

How things have changed because of one failed Apocalypse, one civil war brought on by Castiel. And most of all within himself. 

“Why should I believe that you, Michael the one who was the head of Heaven and ordered the fast track for the Apocalypse has now turned and batting for free will and all that jazz?” Balthazar snarled, uncaring and possibly purposely done to be disrespectful. Words designed to poke and test but not as cruel as they could be. There was that unneeded mercy. 

Michael did not react as he may have some time ago. After all, he could understand the meaning and reason behind those purpose filled words. 

“I have changed but I do not expect you to take mere words as proof. Only time will provide that. Give me that time.” Michael explained calmly and Gabriel simply stood back no doubt understanding the importance of this situation and what Michael has to do. What Michael was trying to do. Michael had no doubt that Gabriel could have found better ways to pass on his words but this was something Michael had to do on his own accord. 

“So have I. So has Castiel. Not for the better granted, but what makes you think that after all this time on your throne and in Ol' Lucifer's cage that you changed for the better? What makes you think that after all that you can waltz here and expect people to believe you? Follow you?” Balthazar spoke as coldly as it was possible, a quality an angel can pull off quite well if wanted. Cold or not, Michael could feel the emotions that hummed in his grace just below the surface of the vessel he wore. 

“I believe him.” Gabriel stated confidently and Michael caught the smile of reassurance directed towards him. He knows there is a lot of work that still had to be done between himself and Gabriel but that gives him hope that it will not be for nothing. 

“Allow me to work for it and regain your respect as well as the rest of our kind. By our Father's grace, let me try.” Michael said fully aware that it was close to pleading as someone like himself could get to in regards to a brother who he wasn't close with due to different ranks and responsibilities. But Balthazar was a brother all the same and Michael was now here. 

Michael was far removed from having connections with angels like Balthazar and Castiel and so many others due to how he held himself, who he was for so very long. The leader. The viceroy. The solder. He was not the brother, the protector. A role model. He wondered if Lucifer would be disgusted with his thought process now, consider it very 'human' of him. It was a thought that was for sure. 

Regardless though, he will work on his connections. 

Michael knows he needs to work on it because at this point he was disturbed slightly on how tempted he was to order Balthazar to listen. To do what he was told, to obey. It was due to Gabriel's presence that acted as a calming agent and simply stood his ground and waited. 

With a smooth gesture Michael held out his hand, it was a peace offering. A hope that it's not too late to build a bridge between himself and lowly angels among Balthazar's rank and kind. Michael could say that it was an understatement to acknowledge how awkward this situation was. Gabriel of course looked slightly amused. 

There were beasts and monsters nipping at the border of the small area they stood in, Michael's hand outstretched and no one budged at first. Eventually however an unsure grasp told him that Balthazar was willing to try. 

“One chance mate, only one chance.” Balthazar agreed while trying to figure out how wise it was to give an Archangel who could crush someone in a heartbeat for giving them an ultimatum. Michael might even be considered being amused by that if not for the situation and his own mindset. 

Michael simply gave a nod as his answer to that ultimatum and tightened his grip slightly. 

“Next up little Cassie then lets find a change of scenery, this one's too outdoorsy for my liking.” Gabriel said and with that the tense mood faded enough for them to carry on. Things will be touched on later no doubt, more so with Michael and his mindset before he could truly fix things with Gabriel and now Balthazar. 

Michael was in complete agreement as the handshake was broken off and all three of them took to the skies again, searching out Castiel. Michael took this moment to see how Dean was doing, his soul was huddled in pain and agony but determined to keep himself sane no matter how crippling his memories and pain was. Michael would envy that strength if he wasn't busy at the moment. 

It was only a matter of time before they located Castiel, in total it took about thirty minutes. There was one problem however, he was cornered by two Leviathan's in their grotesque hunger and rage. Castiel looked determined but tiring. This place kept him running and fighting more so then his brothers. He has made enemies with the Leviathans. 

“Remain here.” Michael ordered as his voice dropped to a colder and more authoritative tone. This was not an order to negotiate or even protest, it would not be wise to do so. Even Gabriel would be foolish to speak up against Michael now. This was something that was Michael's responsibility. And he will do so without an ounce of hesitation or a drop of mercy. 

Mercy was something that was up to his Father. Their Father who was not where he should be, but that was a matter that will be taken care of at a much later point. For now it was Michael's purpose to carry out his Father's will no matter how kind or how cruel that will might be. He trusted the fact that his Father allowed him to get this far when truth be told the powerful being could have snatched Michael's chances away in a heartbeat without even trying. With the fact that he did not meant that he must have wanted this to happen.

So to Michael not only was this a necessary action it was his Father's will! And it will be done. 

Michael recognized one of the Leviathans as the supposed leader. And it was time to eliminate his stain from existence even in this lowly place. After today it will be as though he did not exist. Michael will make sure of it himself. His grace spiked and flared as his sword heated with the power of an Archangel. 

Faintly he heard Gabriel say one thing to Balthazar behind him,   
“Wait and see Balthy, you're in for a show.”


	12. Chapter 12 - Slightly Edited

It has always been known even on a subconscious level that Archangels were not to be crossed and much less taken lightly. They were considered to be Heaven's worst weapon for good reason's. They may not be as absolute as believed and propagandized as such. But they were a force to be reckoned with. A force one would be best to avoid.

But not everyone does.

And when those times come, they learn real fast what it was like to cross paths with an Archangel and cross blades with one. They did not back down unless it was forced or strategical. They did not know how.

So it wasn't a stretch to consider Michael to be a sight that strikes awe into his allies and fear into his enemies. His wings alone stretched wide and proudly displayed with each feather showing nothing more then lethal intent. At this point there was no way to get around him because of those wings. It was only one of the many intimidating things about facing off against an Angel much less an Archangel in or without a vessel to hold them. The wings alone could cover you like clouds in the sky as the angel descends on you.

When it comes to this point there was hardly any time to stare in either awe or even fear. It was only time to react or attempt to. But it wasn't a stretch of imagination to say that you had hardly time for either choice. Attacks from Archangels move fast and come hard. They were brutal to put it mildly.

The target of such an attack was a creature considered so vile as it eats up everything in it's path and had a taste for human flesh reborn during their short stay on Earth recently. It was no wonder such a thing was locked within Purgatory where it had to settle for Earth's scraps and killed monsters. In truth Michael believed that Humans should not have even known they existed even in legends and myths spewed by ignorant ancestors.

The initial attack only took less the five seconds for Michael to descend upon the Leviathan leader knocking the vile thing to the ground and carving a hole for ten feet before Michael chose to go no further successfully placing himself between Castiel and the Leviathan. The second Leviathan picked a wise decision of backing away from the situation for a moment. Thus momentarily sparing itself from the conflict and separating the creatures from the Seraph. Michael was well aware that at this point Castiel was no ordinary angel anymore, it was one of the few things keeping him alive with so many enemies attacking.

Michael drew his sword that stood out against the dreary surroundings as it shined like a well used sword that looked far too normal with blood of his enemies on it then not. His wings folded up against his back but not fading from existence as they normally would when they were no longer required.

“Dean? No not Dean... Michael.”

Castiel's voice sounded painfully human in it's confusion. There were other emotions barely there but present enough for Michael to catch them. Confusion. Hurt. Anger possibly. Maybe even betrayal? Michael did remember that Castiel brought Dean back from the decision to say yes. All in all, the Winchester's influence was clearly noticed in the way Castiel acted these years later. Michael has yet to decide whether or not that it's a good thing. But if Michael's Father is allowing this to go on then perhaps not everything is as wrong as Michael would have thought at one time.

_**'Cas...'** _

Dean's voice whimpered through his own agony. Michael heard it and Michael could feel how much the broken angel meant to his vessel. Words from an old hunter played in Dean's memories on family and blood. Michael might have to question Dean about that some day, but for now the agony the Winchester was feeling took top priority but less at the moment then this situation. Michael will focus on this situation first, take care of it before everything else.

_**'Kick his ass...'** _

Firm words that matched Michael's authoritative tones growled out past the pain and agony of memories. Michael had to agree with Dean on that. Those weren't words Michael himself would have chosen to say but they were oddly fitting so he didn't disagree at all.

“What's this? It has been a long time boy the last time I saw you, you were nothing more then a fledgling practically a babe in comparison.” The Leviathan Leader hissed out, ready and willing to fight. Michael knows that the Leviathan was older then him, but that did not make the creature more powerful.

“I heard stories of you when I was a fledgling, I do not remember seeing you for myself. But that is irrelevant as you were locked away for being such a foul creature. However, this time unlike last time you caught a glimpse of me will be be too different to draw a connection. Father locked you away, I however will destroy your existence and you will fade into nothing more then a poorly remembered myth among even the creatures of Purgatory.” Michael declared with absolute conviction. He meant every word that was said. Michael was the most powerful Archangel in creation and there was only two who had the power to destroy him.

His Father and Death himself.

Though Michael will admit that it was possible to cause him harm, he like anything else can be injured. But that wasn't easy to do, Michael was a well practised soldier.

“You're wearing that hunter, the foolish one who was trapped here with that broken thing behind you.” The Second Leviathan pointed out as it inched further away. Fear no doubt creeping in unbeknownst to it because Leviathans up to recently had nothing to fear just like they only had one leader since their creation.

Michael didn't really see a point in acknowledging the Leviathan's observation. It was now irrelevant and common knowledge amongst the small group both in and out of Purgatory. Instead Michael decided to let his actions say what was needed to be said as he lunged forwards at the Leader while the second one fled the area by foot rather then flight.

The first lunge was only a test, to see the capabilities of the Leviathan in regards to it's ability to fight. Michael already knows that he must watch out for it's blood due to the venomous nature of it. Leviathan's were naturally tough and naturally hard to kill but it was possible as it is for everything. The hits that were passed back and forth were only exploratory hits to find the weak points in each others defences.

In all it only took around five unneeded but used minutes to test each others defences before the actual fight took place. Any amusement that might have been shown on the Leviathan's part stopped then. There was no time to be amused or utter a single word. It was kill or be killed now. The temperature around the two opponents increased to a point where it matched the heat that cooked the dinosaurs alive when their time ended on Earth. The ground beneath them cracked and shattered as it turned to glass and was overwhelmed by grace.

Each hit passed between the two of them was bone shattering and with Michael it was crackling with power and grace. The Lead Leviathan was fast, strong and sometimes hard to hit. But Michael connected his attacks because he too was fast and strong. Michael had to avoid the hits that was meant to inject blood into Michael, he did not want to test his own endurance in regards to Leviathan's blood.

Neither of them backed down but eventually the Leviathan was realizing he was out of his league.

He tried to escape and failed to do so.

Michael saw to that as he crushed the Leviathan's existence within the extensive cage that was built to hold them. He would not be returning again and the rest of his kind would be left without a leader and it would be chaos for them and everything else. But that was something Michael was not concerned with.

At the end of the fight and just like the war and the Fall of Lucifer, Michael was left standing. This time in a vessel that had bruises and scratches to show for it rather then his own True Form that once held injuries and physical pain to match the agony at what has happened so very long ago.

This time he had no emotional pain to go with the physical pain. Right now he was feeling satisfaction at a job done right so far.

Michael was however exhausted, he had enough energy to take these three and leave. He would have to rest a bit even before he takes on the damage that has been done to Dean's soul due to memories and the mind. Despite all his power, souls were not easy to deal with in regards to repairing and destroying especially if Michael didn't want to do a sloppy job of it.

~Castiel~

Castiel was very young the last time he witnessed a battle with an Archangel. He was with his Garrison a the time. It struck awe into him and made him never want to fight against an Archangel, not that he ever saw reason to at the time. He was a soldier created to obey and he did and he did so loyally. It wasn't until he met Dean Winchester in that barn that things really did start to change for Castiel.

As a result he fell and he opposed his superiors and later went against Raphael.

He also became more human like in all it's flaws and glory. His mind was open to Free Will and sin and everything. He would not change that even for a free ticket home. But because of that, Castiel now knows and understands first hand what fear was and what it felt like and so many other emotions both good and bad.

At this moment like so very long ago, Castiel felt awed by the sight of Michael fighting Dick Roman head on, to Castiel and his judgement on how the fight was going. It was an uneven fight for the Leader of the Leviathans. Michael was considered to be the most powerful being alive for good reasons. There was only two that Castiel knows of that could take the Archangel down, Death who's reach was far and wide following life like an unavoidable conclusion and then there was the other being who was able to take Michael down.

That was their creator. There was God.

None of that explained why Michael was here and why he was using Dean as a vessel considering Dean has defied Michael before successfully. What has changed from then to now to make Dean say yes and why was Michael out of the cage. Those were questions that Castiel desperately wanted to know the answers to. He wanted to speak with Dean and ask him why, why did he go and do that after everything they have gone through?

Castiel noticed the presence of both Gabriel and Balthazar in the air above them but couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off of the short lived fight. Castiel wanted to demand answers from them as well but didn't dare take his eyes off the fight in front of him. Because of what he was, Castiel didn't have to worry as much about looking upon the sight in front of him. But he did find himself using the human reaction of bracing himself against the largest surface of a bolder fallen from the cliff about twelve feet away from this area. It was an uncontrolled reaction not that Castiel cared about that at the moment.

As soon as the Leader of the Leviathan was dead the other Leviathan fled, it was a low ranked one as far as Castiel could see. So when it fled from it's hiding spot Michael let it, watching it as it goes.

And just like that it was over. The only ones left in this area was Michael, Gabriel, Balthazar and himself. Something that Castiel felt slightly uncomfortable with. He didn't know their purpose and why they were with Michael. Were they angry with him as well? Or did they just feel more comfortable now to fall in line with Michael. Angels of any rank didn't seem to be natural born thinkers, they were soldiers and did their best work as such.

It made him remember what he once said to himself as a reflection of what he should have said when asked to do with freedom.

It was a brutal and cruel thing to think, but it was true because they were soldiers and did not know how to be free. Castiel had the Winchesters to teach him but he himself was unable to teach others.

“Castiel.” Michael greeted calmly, Castiel heard no sign of judgement or accusation from the Archangel so he let himself reflect on how odd it was to hear his name being said properly from Dean's image considering Dean never called him Castiel, it was always Cas. Something he finds himself preferring at this point.


	13. Chapter 13 - Slightly Edited

Michael could have spoken with Castiel then as he did with the others, however with enemies stirring within Purgatory and the shift of power changed among the hierarchy of monsters it was more prudent to escape then to make conversation and convince Castiel of his sincerity. So with only there greeting between Michael and currently Heaven's trouble maker and free minded angel was where it stayed. Michael focused solely on escaping Purgatory with his brothers and reaching Earth as quick as they could. 

Michael would like to rest for a moment and his three found brothers would require that as well. Balthazar instantly took his place by Castiel because of a friendship that was formed between them and the fact that they aren't in the same ranks as Gabriel and himself. Michael often wondered if Balthazar's history was what made him so accepting of Castiel's friendship and visa versa. But that was a thought that Michael would leave unanswered. 

It was much to Michael's dismay that it took a lot of energy to escape Purgatory and then seal the hole he made when entering. There was entrances and secret passage ways that was only now becoming known to him and Michael wondered faintly if that was his Father mocking him for charging in rather then plotting his way through. Michael wasn't normally that way, he was quit the strategist in regards to plots. You don't get the Apocalypse moving without that ability after all. 

From there he transported all of them to the cabin he left Samuel, Kevin and his Mother at. It wasn't much but Michael wasn't unhappy to seeing it still standing and in one piece. He could rest now, or at least soon. 

There arrival was quickly noticed as Michael's three unofficial charges came out instantly. Michael decided from then it was best to let the three humans greet the two angels and one archangel. Michael slipped past all three of them and found his preferred spot on the porch to watch his three brothers who were exhausted, dirty and emotionally spent in ways Michael both wanted and didn't want to understand were greeted by the humans. Samuel hugged Castiel which was awkwardly returned, physically not knowing or comfortable to react but there was a soft smile in Castiel's expression that told him he was appreciative of the gesture all the same. 

Michael had to tear his eyes away from the emotional exchanges and introductions. It hurt to some degree to see his brothers react better to humans then they do to him, their eldest brother. Still it was to be expected because as his vessel might put it he was a... 

“Dick? Emotionally constipated douche-bag with wings.” Gabriel said and Michael had no doubt that Dean might have actually thought those. Gabriel and Dean were similar in some ways. 

“Gabriel.” Michael acknowledged instead of commenting on what Gabriel has said. In truth Michael could start lecturing Gabriel on his escapades as a Pagan God as retaliation but decided to keep silent. Michael was finally after so very long on good terms with his brother and he didn't wish to push it to it's limits so soon. 

Gabriel seemed to have sensed this and let the moment stay as is, despite his playful and careless behaviour at times Gabriel was a very insightful individual who see's more and knows more then he lets on. But considering the fact that Gabriel was a messenger among other things, it was expected. 

“So this is your little slice of earth for the time.” Gabriel stated, it was polite conversation so far and no doubt the easiest way for the two of them to start. After so many years it was the best bet to start out. Michael can work with this. 

“For now, it is.” Michael acknowledged noting that Gabriel was already clean, it was almost like he was never in Purgatory or in the sorry state that he was when Michael found him. Balthazar was already inside stealing the bathroom in order to groom himself, he was a bit vain for an angel. Castiel was all to happy to remain dirty for the moment and in what used to be a white uniform while speaking with Samuel and the others as best that he could. He refused to look Michael's way. 

It took less then a second to notice Gabriel's eyes on him. A hard stare that would unnerve humans with how deep those eyes can see. 

“Are you going to tend to the whimpering soul you're currently bunking with?” Gabriel questioned in a serious tone that almost didn't fit the cheerful Archangel who at one time could do the impossible. Put a smile on Michael despite the stiff nature Michael always possessed. 

“I fully intend to, yes.” Michael answered and it was the truth. Michael had every intention on doing just that. It needed to be done and he did swear to himself that he would help Dean heal from the damage and already gave his word that when he leaves Dean's body he won't leave him in a state other vessels are usually left in. A drooling mindless mess. 

“Good.” Gabriel said before entering the house as well. 

That one word managed to somehow make Michael concerned on what Gabriel would have done if Michael answered differently then he did. Gabriel has always been fond of humans when they weren't being corrupted or destructive who soil everything around them. And he seemed to respect the Winchester's to some degree. A small one but for Gabriel it must have been enough. 

Those who were still outside and not already inside in the bathroom or Gabriel who relocated himself to the kitchen headed inside and still elated at being reunited. Castiel was still avoiding Michael as best that he could, but that was to be expected. It wasn't something Michael can focus on now. He had other matters to handle. 

One of them being Dean himself. 

With an unneeded sigh Michael closed his eyes and focused on the humans soul and mind. Finding himself in the haven that was built for Dean to watch and listen to what was going outside and being shocked and disgusted at what he sees. It was a room that was a mixture of both Hell and Purgatory. The worst of both. Humans and monsters strung to racks built into trees. Blood and body parts laid in almost purposely placed spots in the trees and on the ground. Tools hung from a show case and chains could be heard but not seen. 

He found Dean in a corner trying to block out the screams he so clearly remembers to this day. Pulling him from it Michael allowed the soul, the boy huddle against him while Michael focused on putting his mind at ease and erasing the touch of Hell and Purgatory. The stench of sulphur with it. 

With his grace he soothed the soul and the mind as best that he could. The whimpering and pleading for it to stop, for no more to come eventually died down and Dean managed to relax. It took until the next morning to fully calm Dean down and tend to him fully. 

By the morning Dean was still silent and in pain emotionally but he was doing better. Something Michael was nearly happy for but mostly satisfied. Michael soothed him as best that he could and only spoke softly, treating the fully grown human as a child and to Michael he was a child. All the same, the gesture wasn't lost on Dean and for the moment allowed for it to happen without boisterous complaints about chick flick moments. Chick flick moments made no sense to Michael, he did not fully comprehend what that was. 

Michael decided that he has spent long enough outside despite it being his preferred place of dwelling. Entering the house quietly he noticed that the three angels he has rescued from Purgatory were sitting at the table with Samuel, Kevin and Linda Tran. The scent of food was picked up instantly, Michael wondered how humans could eat such things with such spices on them. It was not needed, taste was not as important as gathering the necessary things a body requires for sustenance. Choosing not to say a word and not in the fear of starting a disagreement, he simply decided it was not worth the time to bring up. 

Silence fell instantly at his arrival in the kitchen. A sense of unease was picked up instantly, they did not know how to respond to him. Michael would consider that to be heartbreaking if it wasn't for the awkward sensation he couldn't ignore in favour of practical behaviour. So instead he silently took the last free spot that no one has claimed yet. His posture as he sat there was stiff and uncomfortable looking. Michael cursed his own awkwardness in this situation, he has done so much and battled so many. So sitting at a table with three angels and three humans should be simple. 

Yet it wasn't. Michael scolded himself, he was the former Viceroy of Heaven and the Commander, surely he shouldn't be feeling awkward around his own kind! But he was and Michael found himself oddly grateful when Linda took the situation at hand and did her best to remedy it. 

All with a simple offering of eggs and toast. 

Naturally Michael politely declined her offering and not to be rude, he was an angel and because of that he did not require food or water. Michael found out that for a human she was intimidating and he found himself forcing down eggs and toast, not too fond of the pepper on one piece of egg. All the while cursing himself. It was the first time Dean laughter since they first went to go get the three wayward angels. So perhaps that made it bearable. 

Eventually it was Gabriel who cut the awkwardness of the situation down by laughing as well, he and Dean ha laughed at him for this situation. It really wasn't all that funny so Michael really had no idea why his younger brother and his vessel's original occupant found the situation to be comical. Then again, Gabriel at least always did have an odd sense of humour. Michael simply stared at him until the laughter died down to amused sounds made between eating chocolate bars and eggs. 

Perhaps it was the diminishing awkwardness of the situation that gave courage to speak up. But then it was to be expected from a rather ambitious angel who for some time crusaded for free will and to stop the apocalypse. 

“How long are you going to be possessing Dean?” Castiel asked, voice deceptively calm. Castiel wasn't looking at Michael, instead he was staring at the cup of coffee he was given. Normally Michael would view this would be viewed as disrespectful. But this wasn't a common situation so perhaps he could and will let it go. 

Under normal circumstances Michael would order Castiel or any other angel to be silent and to accept how things were. Dean Winchester was his vessel, his true vessel and Michael being in possession of it wasn't their concern and they shouldn't even put thought to it. However, Dean Winchester considered Castiel to be a friend, a close one at that. So that had Michael backing off and taking another approach all in the attempts to be considerate. Michael couldn't help but wonder if his attempts and considerations would be noticed or acknowledged while at the same time not caring if it was. 

Michael was here on a mission, a goal and he will succeed and pull it off with a new approach he did not consider beforehand. 

“I received permission to use Dean's body as my own until the gates of Hell has been sealed, afterwards I will leave Dean's body and return to Heaven. In other words, I will be cleaning house. I gave my word to Dean and this is how things will go and I will protect his brother Samuel Winchester, the Prophet of the Lord Kevin Tran as well as his mother in his place until I leave under our agreement.” Michael explained calmly and received a shocked look from Castiel who looked surprised that he gained an answer so easily. Michael almost mourned the damage to the angel now staring at him, but those were by his own choices and now Michael had to let the younger angel heal naturally. 

“It's okay Cas, I'll get Dean back when this is done and Michael will return to Heaven to set things straight.” Samuel told Castiel calmly, the angel seemed to be more comforted by Samuel's words then he was by what Michael said. Michael wondered faintly if he should be insulted by that. 

“Will Dean be left as is or how vessels normally are left once an angel is finished using them?” Castiel asked, no doubt growing more bold at being answered. It was something that Michael would have to see to controlling on how far the young angel goes with that. It was that boldness that got him in trouble. However if Castiel doesn't get as bold as Lucifer was back in the day then Michael can tolerate it. Castiel at least loved their Father's creations and that was playing in Castiel's favour. Even back when Castiel was a fledgling Michael could see the younger angel had a good heart that was so vastly different then his brethren.

All the same, Castiel will have to watch how bold he gets in the future. There was bold and then there was downright rebellious behaviour. 

“I gave my word that I will leave him in good condition both mentally and physically.” Michael answered briskly as he pushed the empty plate away from himself, he ha finished and hoped he would not be given a second helping. 

“Was he in good condition mentally before you jumped into his body?” Kevin asked calmly, no doubt not realizing what he said was out loud until after he said it. Michael noted the instant embarrassment that Kevin was dealing with. Gabriel on the other hand laughed, Balthazar merely smirked at the words and Castiel tilted his head slightly. Linda shook her head, slight amusement rolling off of her. Sam had the least reaction though, a twitch that could have been a smirk at one time. 

Dean who heard everything didn't seem to amused and instead kept telling Michael to relay a message for him. Michael wasn't really someone who delivered messages but for Dean he will make an exception. 

“Dean has told me to inform you that as soon as he gets control back he will kick your ass.” Michael stated calmly as he drank the last of the coffee he was given in hopes to wash down the food he had to eat.


	14. Chapter 14 – Slightly Edited

The life of a Winchester wasn't an easy one. It wasn't easy being a son who clashed with his father so often it was in the norm. It wasn't easy to be a motherless Winchester. It was harder being the younger brother of a Winchester. Not many would understand that, could understand it. Just like they wouldn't be able to understand how hard it was being the older brother either. You would have to live a day in their lives to even attempt to grasp what it meant.

If you lived through the day that was.

It was one mess after another. Azazel, Dean's Deal, Lucifer and the Apocalypse. Then there was the Leviathans and now this. But this wasn't their normal mess. This time they had heavy hitter's on their team. This time it was Michael the Archangel possessing Dean Winchester, his true vessel and trying to do what no one seemed to have been able to do before now.

Clean house then clean the mess that was made.

Sam understood the reason behind all of this. He understood what Michael was trying to do, the archangel surprisingly was open about it. And considering the Winchester experience with angel's, that was new. Understanding and seeing, however was two different things. It was awkward and uncomfortable to see his brother who's usually slouched and comfortable looking now stiff with proper posture and a different kind of confidence that wasn't easy to see in Dean through the self hatred and low self esteem that Sam saw regularly now.

He couldn't help but wonder if this was what Dean felt, this uncomfortable lost feeling of seeing your brother possessed by something not human. A demon. An Archangel, fallen one but still an Archangel. This wasn't the same sort of situation, there was no trying to break the world happening at the moment. But that didn't take away from the emotions that scratched at Sam's mind vying for attention.

Sam wanted to ask Dean why. Why now. Why did he have to agree to this now.

But Sam didn't have to ask those questions, he knew the answer. Crowley, demons and that house they were trapped in. But surely he could have kicked Michael out by now? Made him find another vessel or something? Let Sam have his brother back!

In the end, he couldn't stick around and see the imposter in his brother's skin. He needed time to get his mind around things. He just needed time, even if it was five minutes. Sam would take it.

To get this he excused himself and relocated to his room upstairs. With a dejected sigh Sam managed to pick up the notes that Kevin was kind enough to write up for them some time ago. What the young prophet could remember anyway. They didn't have the demon tablet at the moment, that was in Crowley's possession. But on the upside, they had Kevin and now they seemed to have two archangels and two angel's in their corner. Or at least Michael and no doubt Castiel. He didn't know about the other two, so far they were sticking around but for how long?

_“Was he in good condition mentally before you jumped into his body?”_

Kevin's words kept going through his mind in a near constant replay. When it was spoken, Sam gave a small smile that disappeared as quickly as it came. How could he think something like that was funny! It was more frustrating and in the end it hurts, those were proper reactions. Or should be. Sam who studied to be a lawyer in Stanford and researched Psychology should know better then most people downstairs that Dean was dealing with a form of PTSD and probably a severe case of it. They both were. It was a miracle that he didn't break down more often or permanently for that matter. Dean was pretty strong and had an even stronger will so he probably found some reason to keep himself from sinking.

Sam had to admire him for it, how could he not? Dean was his bigger brother, his hero. It was because of all that, that Sam could carry on and handle his own problems because he had his older brother there. His rock that kept him secure. Only Dean doesn't always see or know how important he is.

Michael's response to what Kevin said floated through his mind, not as much as Kevin's words but enough for Sam to remember them exactly.

_“Dean says that as soon as he gets control back he's kicking your ass. His words exactly.”_

Sam found it unbelievable that Dean would trust Michael to give his body back when this situation was done. But that didn't matter for a second because in that moment it was almost like Dean was close by and not a passenger in his own body. Sam could honestly see Dean doing that, or getting back at Kevin in some way. Dean liked Kevin and it was rare that Dean liked people as it was.

Downstairs the sounds of talking reached Sam. Gabriel with his loud and possibly partially fake happy voice was heard along with the gruff snaps of Balthazar. There was Castiel's gruff but softer spoken words followed by Kevin and his mother. Besides the few comments here and there from Kevin and Linda, it was mostly the angels who spoke back and forth. Trying to be civil. Trying to be brothers. But a broken misshapen version of it. Sam could recognize it for it was because that was how it was between Dean and himself sometimes when their personal damage and grudges and disagreements get thrown between each other and into each others faces.

But at least they come back to each other in the end. Be brothers and be there for each other even if it wasn't verbally. They were still there. Sam could easily reach out and have his brother at his side.

It was easy for Sam to tell that it was Michael who was having the hardest time downstairs and at times being the brunt of Gabriel's jokes. Forced jokes at times. Sam had to give the archangel credit for tolerating it though.

Leaning back in his chair and no longer focusing on the notes Kevin wrote out neatly. He couldn't focus on that right now, so instead he found something else to focus on. It was better then going down memory lane after all especially when recalling the time he was a roommate with Lucifer both topside and in the cage.

Team Free Will pretty much was on the back burner now, no longer in play. Instead it was a new group with old and new members. Instead there was a different goal and purpose that still rang familiar and already done before. This group consisted of the original members of Team Free Will but now had Gabriel, Balthazar and Michael. Not to mention there was also the Tran's. Misfits and broken, all of them.

The Archangel Gabriel to Sam, seemed to be the most down to earth angel there was. Powerful and tricky to deal with and that was even before they knew he was an Archangel. Gabriel was also a dick to put it mildly. Mostly when he was upset, angry or frustrated. Odd and sometimes sick sense of humour when not. Or at least, that's what Sam could figure from the little he knows and the experiences he had at the hands of the Archangel turned Trickster.

There was also Balthazar now. Sam didn't know this angel all that well, the angel who moonlighted as a crossroad demon when they first met him. Eventually the angel joined forces with Castiel in his war but soon became a double agent for Sam and his older brother. He got killed for it. Everyone who helps them gets killed and this time it was Castiel who did the killing. Beyond that, the angel was cynic at the best of times, he was gruff despite the classy look he thought he had. But the angel had a conscious, a sense of right and wrong underneath it all.

With a sigh Sam rubbed his face. His mind was too wound up with his thinking, the thoughts that swirled bout the angels and the situation. But how could he not. He had to reevaluate things and to do that he had to take in account of the new and old members of this misshapen group.

The sound of Castiel's voice brought the angel to his mind.

What could he say about him? This was the angel who raised his brother from perdition on orders. This was the angel who fell for humans sake during the apocalypse. Sam was happy to see him again, there was no doubt about that. But this was also the angel who started a civil war and lied. Who cheated and became painfully human in that regard. To be fair he was going with the example he was given, and that was the Winchester's example. Not that it excused a being who should have known better. But at least he was trying to fix things, make up for the wrong he has done to them and to the world.

In the end he was a friend even though Castiel was the one who tore down the wall in his mind and showed him all of what Lucifer has done to him and what he has done when not having a soul. Sam made a mental note to thank the Horseman Death for his help in giving him back his soul and putting the wall up in the first place.

Then there was Michael, the Archangel and the being that was currently wearing Sam's brother.

The Archangel seriously didn't know how to handle the rest of the free thinking angel's who were now present in this house. The angel's with human hearts you could say. Sam could see the former Viceroy of Heaven was out of his element, it was painfully obvious with the stiff gestures and clipped voice when trying to adjust to them with only his word keeping him to that act. And that word was the only thing keeping the Archangel in his place. In the future Sam could see that there might be clashes at some point with the weaker angels. All because of identity issue's and a past that stretched on to the present for the Archangel.

Perhaps he was holding onto old relics too much?

Only time will tell in regards to how well Michael can adapt to how things are here the longer the situation goes on. Sam who tried to be optimistic hoped for the best but as a hunter and more importantly as a Winchester he feared for the worst.

From downstairs he could hear Michael excuse himself after a short amount of strained socializing. If you wanted to call it that. It was obvious that the situation was a bit too hard for an Archangel who was out of his element, this wasn't an arm to lead. Not a war. Not a place of order and ranks. The Archangel obviously needed a break. Balthazar opened his mouth, Sam couldn't hear what exactly was said but he knew that Gabriel set him straight right there and then. It must have been a shock to Balthazar from the sounds of it, it told Sam that Gabriel was one who rarely pulled rank.

Halfheartedly Sam mused on the fact that Castiel might be one of the best to assist Michael given that the angel already knew how hard it was to adapt and change. To at least some degree at least. If Castiel could get over Dean being used as a vessel. After all Castiel beat Dean down when he had a weak moment during the Apocalypse and was about to say yes. Sam disagreed with Castiel's actions but didn't say a word. There must have been a better way then to beat a man who was already feeling beaten down so badly.

Come to think about it, did Dean have time to heal from all the wrong done to him? Sam knows that he himself didn't, even when Dean was in Purgatory he didn't have time to heal. Only took some comfort that Dean might have been in Heaven or something, the only reason he didn't search for Dean. He thought his brother was at peace finally, after all they were promised Heaven when they were through on Earth.

But Dean was in Purgatory and Sam liked to think that if he knew, he would have torn the walls down to get him out. But he didn't and things happened.

Now here they were.

Dean was possessed by Michael. There was more angel's in this house then before. There was a mother and son who were forced into this world because someone's wonderful planning made Kevin Tran a prophet. Sam hoped for them to be able to have some resemblance of a normal life when this was over.

Sam hoped that things could calm down for him and his brother as well.

With the hope of peace at the end and managing to collect himself enough, Sam managed to force his way downstairs, unconsciously taking note where everyone was especially Michael. Sam had a fear that the Archangel would run away with Dean's body and doing who knows what with it. Sam didn't trust Michael fully. He doubted that he ever would. And it was stressful to not have his brother here properly.

Castiel managed to catch Sam's attention with a simple gesture of eye contact. Balthazar barely acknowledged his presence but that was something Sam could easily live with.

“Cas.” Sam greeted as he sat down beside the angel who was cleaner now then what he was when he first arrived here. No longer looking as scruffy and as broken as he was. There was still a hauntingly human look in his eyes, the angel was wounded and perhaps beyond repair at this point. It was a miracle he was here at all. It wouldn't be a total stretch to imagine that it was Gabriel who helped Castiel out in that regard with a simple gesture of snapping his fingers.

“Hello Sam. How are you holding up?” Castiel greeted in return, following through with his concern spoken out loud. Sam could always respect the fact that Castiel was never one to beat around the bush when it came to the simple things like this, though it was obvious to Sam at this point that the awkward angel knew how to lie and how to cheat like a professional.

But now, how to answer that question.

He went with half truths in the end. The Winchester way, lies and half truths always.

“I'm fine, just not used to this situation.” Sam said and beyond that didn't really specify. It was obvious what situation he was meaning as he regarded the form of his brother who wasn't his brother sitting outside with Gabriel. Brothers the both of them, but Sam was a bit selfish and found himself wishing that it was himself with Dean out there rather then two Archangel's.

A nod from Castiel, the angel understood what Sam was saying and probably picked up on his thoughts or emotions as well. Beyond that Castiel didn't say much, most likely looking for the right words before deciding that an acknowledgement was best suited to this conversation,  
“It is safe to say that none of us are, none of us foresaw this.” And to that you would get no disagreement from Sam.

It was now that he noticed that despite the fact that there was a conversation going on outside, he couldn't hear a thing. His confusion must have shown because Balthazar looked up at Sam from where he was sitting.

“Gabriel snapped his fingers and muted the outside world to us. They need to talk.” Was the explanation the cynic angel gave before turning his attention back to the magazine he lazily flipped through. Sam acknowledged it well enough before turning his attention back towards the two outside.

He wondered what they were saying.


	15. Chapter 15 – Slightly Edited

Stress was not something new to Michael, considering who he was and what his job was for as long as he could remember. Stress came with that naturally. But the stress he was forced into dealing with felt different, foreign to him. Everything was different. Nothing was as it was supposed to be and perhaps that was a good thing considering if things were how they were supposed to be, nothing would be left. Everything would be shattered and rebuilt and not in the way it was now. 

After his conversation with Gabriel, the second one since saving him from Purgatory, he needed space away from everyone. It started off okay but soon took a turn towards an argument that went back and forth. Neither of them budged and Michael was coldly reminded of Lucifer. The only difference was Gabriel himself and his personality. All the same, Michael felt the need to get away. 

Michael was finding it far more difficult to figure out the main cause of the disagreement and that was a first. Michael was always so sure before. 

Could it be because of the Seraph who was far too bold for his own good at times? Starting civil wars, rebelling for the human race. Having a heart far too big for his own good? 

Or could it be because of the angel who was a thief and had the audacity to do what he did along with the fact that he left home on his own free will, slinking out the back door in a manner of speech. The angel who was born a human so very long ago. 

Or by chance was it because of the Archangel who went into hiding and became a Trickster willingly. Became Loki and hide among Lesser Gods and to some extent Humans for so long that Michael can no longer recognize him as Gabriel should moods strike either of them right. 

Was it the few humans who are back at the breakable house? 

Or is it because he was told bluntly that he lacked Free Will himself? And because of that his own conviction to this mission was strained at best? 

Michael was the Good Son. Did anyone truly understand how that could possibly feel? Michael loved that title once because of what it stood for in his mind and in the minds of others. Michael also cherished being considered and thought of as the older brother. All before he became a mere Viceroy and a Commander. Being a Good Son clung to him through those titles, but it no longer felt the same. 

Gabriel told him in so many words both stolen from proper etiquette to crude human speech that he did not understand Free Will or how to put it to good use. That he didn't know anything beyond missions and purposes and simple little things. 

All in all, he was left with a lot to think over and evaluate. Only to be disturbed by the sound of wings and the quiet thud of feet touching the ground. Looking to his left there stood the awkward Seraph, Castiel. 

“Castiel.” Why was the Seraph here? To what purpose does this uninvited visitation gain? 

There was a moment of hesitation or perhaps it was contemplation on how to say what the Seraph no doubt wanted to say. Michael gifted him patience and waited to see what was to be said. 

He didn't have to wait long. 

“I heard about the conversation that you had with Gabriel. After you left, he entered the house complaining about thick headed older brothers who are too stupid to grow a pair and take the plunge like the rest of us did. His words, not mine.” Castiel said, no doubt in a calm tone that came with so many years of being a soldier and learning how to hold yourself as such. Though there was small signs of the influence of humans in the way Castiel shifted where he stood and the faint traces of emotion within his ending words. 

“Did he now.” Michael acknowledged, it was his own small way of letting Castiel know that Michael heard and understood what was just said. It was also said in a way that makes it known that there will be no open repercussions at the moment if at all. 

Michael made it silently clear that Castiel had his attention, knows that there was more to be said. There was a silent command to go on despite the fact that this wasn't a report for a mission. This was something else. 

A breath in, far too human but it was now evidently Castiel's trait. 

“You are lost. As I was, during the Apocalypse that never happened. I went from being obedient and a mere soldier to someone who had to learn and even think for myself. I had to understand and learn from my own doubts and find a solution to that without losing myself while finding myself at the same time. It was not an easy process. But it is worth it.” Castiel's words were calm and sincere. The calmness came from being a soldier for so very long. The sincerity came from his changes that he underwent from the point he touched Dean Winchester's soul to now. 

Michael had to admit that the sincerity was touching in a small way, however that doesn't change the fact that something was not sitting well with Michael at the moment. This conversation. The presence he was now with. Something was off and it was off in Michael. 

“I am not lost. I know where I am, I know what I am and what I am to do.” Michael stated calmly making sure there was a firmness to his words that will not be mistaken for something else. It was petty behaviour and even Michael could understand that, but it did nothing to stop him. 

“You are. Yes you know what you were, where you should be but are not. And you know what you think you should do.” Castiel retorted, his words bold but polite. It was frustrating. Michael could crush him like a fly, but Dean would be distraught at the loss of a friend and Michael found that he couldn't bring such pain onto an already pained soul so precious and cradled against Michael's grace. 

Scrutiny was something new for Michael, especially open scrutiny from a Seraph. But that was what he got from Castiel all the same. 

“Very well, Castiel. Explain this to me, you seem to know so much.” Michael said, words tight and patience now limited. Michael couldn't help but point out how childish he was behaving and how wrong that was. Michael should be above this, but here he was being just that. Not even in the cage with Lucifer did he behave like this. 

“You are the Good Son. You do as our Father orders and with no question. You do so without mercy and when you know as well as I do, our Father has given mercy when you would not have done the same. But that does not change the fact that for so many years you were the Good Son. Never rebellious and you never moved an inch out of line and – and like Dean, broken because of it.” Castiel said, his words calm but now there was caution entering the Seraph's words. He did not back down all the same, Michael could give him some credit for that. But only a limited amount. 

Silence, Michael eyed the Seraph in front of him. Taking note to all the damage done to the grace that made Castiel what he was. Tattered wings but whole all the same. Scars from old and new wars. Cracks where there used to be none. 

“Get to the point Castiel.” Michael ordered. 

Careful contemplation and a firming of the Seraph's stance. 

“You are lost and holding onto broken dreams. That is where I am going with this. I do apologize if my lack of social skills have made it so that I was unable to get to the point sooner, I am not Gabriel nor a mere messenger. I am however someone who understands what you are going through, as I said.” Castiel stated calmly, staring directly towards Michael and a partial whimsical curiosity had Michael wondering what he in turn looked like to someone as broken and different as Castiel was. 

It did nothing to change where this conversation was going and it won't control Michael's time later. 

“How am I holding onto broken dreams, when you only managed to get back recently and not long enough to gain good look at what has been going on thus far.” Michael asked, making his words come out casual. There was no need to sharpen his words just yet. He may not be as good or fluent in speech like a messenger but he was no common speaker all the same. 

“Sam explained to me how things were when you were allowed to use Dean Winchester's body and Kevin confirmed it. You mentioned more then once who you were, who you used to be. Do you even know what to do with yourself now? You have Free Will now, a gift from our Father. One that you had to find on your own as we all had to find. It must not be easy after believing for so long that you had none.” Castiel stated and no doubt getting the prickling sensation in the tips of his wings that he should be somewhere else now but the Seraph remained all the same. 

Free Will! 

That was something he once told Dean to his face that it was nothing more then an illusion all the while his brother was in serious need of care on the ground. He can see in Dean's memory that those words hurt like a knife wound, to be told that everything he has done was nothing more then something by design and not his own choosing. But it didn't stop the human. 

“Leave.” Michael ordered, no longer wanting this conversation so he made sure his order cold and not giving room to argue. 

Not that it seemed to have made any difference as he watched Castiel's eyes narrow in return, though Michael did note that the Seraph took a few steps back in preparation to flee if need be. 

A breath in. 

“If you ask me, you don't know what to do with yourself or what to do with the Free Will you are now burdened with. Too caught up in the past I would imagine. Perhaps your being here means that it is time for you to stop being the Good Son, the Viceroy and the Commander.” Castiel stated, though he didn't get to give a suggestion to what Michael could be instead. Instead he had to flee quickly from a warning shot allowing a tree to have an Angel's Blade buried to the hilt in it. 

Michael stood up, now once again being gratefully alone. 

Did anyone set Castiel up to come speak his misguided words of wisdom to someone such as Michael. Or did the Seraph simply wish to help. 

Michael forced himself to his feet, it was harder then he thought it should be considering he has spent so many years as a Commander and in turn knew how to be a soldier as well. It was just what he was as far as he was concerned. Walking over to the tree he pulled his blade from the it while opening his ears and not for the first time to the sounds of sorrowful songs sung in Heaven for the numbers of deceased angels and the scars made from civil war. 

But there was also a tune being sung that spoke of hope and renewal of days that will come once again. 

On Earth from all over the planet he could hear the prayers whispered and spoken out to Saint Michael. To him. To who they believed he was by blind humans following a watered down words that had the flaws of humanity that clung to every word. But it was written by humans so Michael couldn't expect any better then that. 

He could feel Dean shift against him, turning his attention to Michael and the words that was shared Michael shared with Castiel.


	16. Chapter 16 - Slightly Edited

Castiel returned without saying a word, no one greeted him beyond a tilt of a head from Balthazar and a forced welcome back smile from Sam. It was something he was oddly grateful for, Castiel didn't know if he could or would want to speak with anyone at the moment. He already did enough of that with Michael who was going through a situation that Castiel himself has gone through. Different circumstances but the same situation all the same.

Castiel made his way to the kitchen, Linda Tran was making a light lunch for those who eat. Castiel quietly assisted her with her guidance on how she wanted things to be done. All the while reflecting on his own thoughts and experiences.

Mostly on the situation.

Michael was using Dean as a vessel. Dean who was Castiel's first friend who was not an angel in any way. It my have started out as an alliance forged out of necessity to survive and common goals but it strengthened into something true and a real friendship up until Castiel destroyed it with lies and betrayals.

Castiel fell into Purgatory and he dragged Dean with him, a fate Dean didn't deserve in the slightest.

Purgatory was supposed to be a penance for Castiel's sins against Earth and Heaven. It was a fate that was above the normal fate of a rebelled or broken angel. Heaven's jail, the cage or lose his very existence like so many of his brothers and sisters have.

Now here he was, back on Earth and still an angel who somehow mended a bond with Balthazar and Castiel didn't know what he did to deserve a brother like the slightly vain thief angel. But that was what Castiel had, a brother who forgave him enough to give him a second chance.

Castiel won't fail that bond again. He won't fail his bond with the Winchester brothers either.

That was just how it was going to be even if Castiel had to stand up to Heaven, Earth and Hell itself. He won't fail.

~ Michael – Dean ~

Michael found himself standing at a corner of a street that was bustling with cars and people, all moving forward with their lives. No one giving him a second thought. There was so much stench of the city life, sin and death all around him. But there was also the smells and sights of life.

Since opening his ears to listen to prayers he didn't pay any mind to before beyond his own halfhearted attention and perhaps arrogance, Michael couldn't stop listening. It was not what he expected, he lived his existence as the Viceroy and a Commander of an army and of Heaven. Humans were beneath him because he perceived his duties as an Archangel was far more important.

That has not completely changed. But now he can't drown the sound of prayers out.

Prayers from police officers, soldiers and even civilians.

They were all praying, hoping for his or some other form of protection against the evil's and the wickedness of the world both man-made and the supernatural. It was not what he expected, and why should it be? These things praying were his father's creations. And in that they had a way to them that Michael did not.

'Quit with the angst.' Dean's voice broke out in his thoughts and drew Michael's attention away from the swirling mess that was his mind and the deafening sound of prayers that showed no sign of stopping. It was like he was catching up on lost time in the simple act of listening.

Michael offered an apology while setting claim to a bench, one that overlooked a park where there was children with there parents. The laughter of the children was a near welcome change to the sound of prayers. Michael was aware of how he might have looked odd sitting there alone. The suspicious and curious glances shot his way only confirmed it, this was a time where mothers and fathers had to be more vigil over their young. It only served to show another way the world was soiled.

A part of him did come to the conclusion that the apocalypse was the right course of action. However, with how things have changed in both the situation and with Michael it was no longer an option on the table. He has come too far and not far enough for it to end like that.

'What's wrong?' Dean asked him and Michael calmly got up and walked away so he didn't worry anyone with his presence. It was a headache he did not wish to deal with. There was also the whisper that his leaving would reassure the parents watching him out of the corner of there eyes.

Michael offered no answer to Dean's question, simply walked on a trail that was used by joggers as well as others frequently enough that Michael could scent the variety of people and other things that ran or walked up and down this trail. There might have been a sigh from Dean. The hunter was probably not entirely used to going the route of talking things out, whether regarding himself or others. But there was little else he could do but talk. So the boy was trying.

Michael could not fault him for the attempt. So with a glance, Michael noted that he was in fact alone on the trail for the moment.

“You have heard what Castiel has said to me, and what Gabriel has said. What is wrong is that they maybe right and now I am forced to rethink things.” Michael pointed out as calmly as one could without sounding too cold and perhaps to petulant about the matter. This was not something Michael was trained for, but he was doing the best that he could and that counted. Right?

'First off, hold the phone to your ear. I know you have it still... You don't have to turn it on, but if others walk by it just looks like you're talking on the phone okay.' Dean ordered, Michael frowned.

“Very well.” Michael agreed reluctantly but had to admit the cleverness of that small plot to hide the seemingly one-sided conversation was noteworthy.

'Now, as for your eye-opening talks with Gabriel and Cas. Did you actually take in what they said. Because I don't know about Gabriel. But I know Cas, the guy knows what he's talking about. He's been right where you are and he's felt doubt, guilt, loyalty. Free will. So maybe right isn't just a maybe.' Dean's voice held a firmness to it that Michael could not outright deny. There was a point to be made and all Michael had to do was simple. Listen. But listening was easier said then done, what Dean was asking him to do was to go against a whole life conditioned in a certain way.

He did have to agree with Dean on one thing though, and that was the fact that Castiel knew what he was talking about. But in his own experience so did Gabriel. After all, Gabriel is a messenger and for a time a sibling that was close to Michael. As to where Castiel was not. Just a soldier in a garrison, you did not always make time to get to know every soldier under your command.

“I listened to what they both had to say. But nothing you have said could clear things up for me. I have a full existence that counteracts those words.” Michael calmly said as he yet again moved aside for someone, this time someone riding a bicycle.

'And yet you're here.' Dean's words cut through, mocking and somehow sincere. Michael was faintly annoyed at that ability. It reminded him of some of his brothers, Gabriel being one of them.

“I am.” Michael confirmed. It was quiet and Michael could almost count that as a victory, because he was here after all despite everything from then to now.

'So now you got to ask yourself, what now. What are you going to do now.' Dean poked verbally, Michael was not entirely pleased with that. But he knows that Dean was trying in his own way to help Michael, but for the hope that it in turn helps humans and more importantly in the eldest Winchester's mind. His brother. Everything in the end was for Samuel. And Michael could relate. At least to some degree.

“It is not an easy question to answer.” Michael's words as honest as he could make them. This was not a time for lies.

'You're right. It's a tough question, even tougher to answer. Trust me, I know. It's a question everyone asks themselves at some point or another. Me, I had to ask that more then my fair share. After Dad left, Hell, your Apocalypse, Purgatory. Now.' Dean acknowledged though his words felt strained like this was something he was not used to speaking of let alone acknowledging verbally. Michael would take care to make sure he didn't just crush the small amount of trust given to him.

“What was your answer, to this question.” Michael asked, especially when he realized that Dean was not going to clarify any further on the matter. Father knows he should know what the answer would be, history for humans and even Angels should hold this answer. Yet Michael was coming up blank. It was frustrating.

There was a sigh coming from Dean's end, a sigh along with the comment regarding clueless angels. It was not something Michael appreciated, in truth he viewed it as a blatant show of lack of respect and not to mention rude.

'Listen, I'm only saying this once. Okay.' Dean's voice held annoyance, but there was something that told Michael that Dean meant no harm or disrespect by those words. It was genuine enough for Michael to bide his time and listen to whatever Dean might be planning on saying. And thankfully, Michael did not have to wait long.

'You told me that you wanted a second chance. It's right in front of you. When I got my second chance, I wasn't in a good place at the time. But I got back up and kept on fighting. Did that every time I came back from a situation. Hell. Purgatory. So that's the answer, just get back up and fight.' Dean's answer came with an unseen shrug. It was clear to Michael that Dean wasn't one to talk much to others who aren't close to him and haven't been through what he has. But regardless, the sentiment was appreciated and Michael understood the gist of what was being said.

Stand up and fight was the answer, or at least Dean's answer. Could it be Michael's as well? They did have a lot of similarities, but that might be semi-intentional given the fact that Dean is his true vessel. His family life to some extent could almost mirror Michael's own in some ways. Putting the phone away Michael slipped his hands into his pockets, a gesture he observed with others. It felt confining.

Michael wanted that second chance and Dean was right, he got it. So what now?

Stand up. For what though? He wanted a second chance, gained it. Saved three of his brethren. Heaven was in shambles. Hell was gaining a footing and two hunters, one prophet of the Lord and one mother were trying to fend Earth off by closing those gates.

He agreed to help.

Was that his way of standing up before he really knew what he was doing. Before he recognized it as him standing up. But to do that fully, he had to shed a few layers of himself. Built up over the centuries and over the rise and fall of empires and cultures.

He has already said and acknowledged that he made mistakes. To Dean, to Samuel and Kevin. Gabriel knows, and knows that Michael had the intent of fixing his mistakes just not the know how. Balthazar knows of his intent, but rightfully wary of Michael. Castiel knows that he is lost, and knows that he is trying to be different and offered his knowledge as his assistance to that change.

It was more kindness then Michael could have asked for.

Stand up.

Closing his eyes he listened to the prayer most spoken to him.

_Blessed Michael, Archangel,_   
_defend us in the hour of conflict;_   
_be our safeguard against the wickedness and snares of the devil._   
_May God restrain him, we humbly pray;_   
_and do thou, O Prince of the heavenly host,_   
_by the power of God, thrust, down to hell, Satan,_   
_and with him the other wicked spirits_   
_who wander through the world for the ruin of souls._

_Amen._

Perhaps humans put too much hope in him, in there prayers to him. The ones who believed those words wholeheartedly. Perhaps not, if he followed Dean's advice to it's fullest extent. Truly do what his Father might have intended of him from the start, but Michael failed to understand in his own arrogance.

Michael extended his wings and felt the faint breeze through the feathers, feathers humans would not see with there limited eyesight. Michael let himself stand like this before pushing himself into the air with a familiar sensation and a welcoming sigh. He won't go back just yet, instead Michael flew around the earth.

With a sigh he flew back to the cabin. By the time he managed to bring himself to actually land it was night. The only human awake was Sam who obviously waited for him to return with Dean's body. Castiel was watching the television and Balthazar was with Gabriel doing their own thing in the kitchen.


End file.
